money or love noona
by ika.zordick
Summary: Tujuan hidupku hanyalah kekayaan, hidup glamour. Impianku punya mobil mewah, rumah besar, perusahaan yang bercabang di seluruh dunia, kapal pesiar, jet pribadi dan semuanya yang bisa membuatku terlihat luarbiasa.
1. Chapter 1

**MONEY OR LOVE, NOONA?**

**Cast: Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Kim Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun,Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Lee Teuk, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook dan si kembar Cho [Youngmin dan Kwangmin], lee Min Woo#diculik langsung dari dorm mereka.**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SMEnt dan Boyfriend milik StarshipEnt. Membernya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi untuk Kim kibum milik author, kim ryeowook calonnya author, sementara jo kwangmin dalam tahap PDKT.**

**Summary: Tujuan hidupku hanyalah kekayaan, hidup glamour. Impianku punya mobil mewah, rumah besar, perusahaan yang bercabang di seluruh dunia, kapal pesiar, jet pribadi dan semuanya yang bisa membuatku terlihat luarbiasa. Misiku, memiliki orang yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan semuanya.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos, Sungmin, Heechul, Wookie, leeteuk dan si kembar jo adalah yeoja di sini!**

%ika. Zordick%

Suara gemercik air hujan terdengar membasahi perkarangan sekolah. Seluruh teman-temanku tidak menyukainya, karena mereka tak bisa bermain di luar dan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berkeringat. Guru TK itu berusaha menenangkan kelas, ia bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya yang mengganggu telingaku.

Satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku saat melihatnya, dia yeoja tak modis. Mungkin itulah alas an mengapa ia tak menikah dan tak ada satupun namja yang pernah menjemputnya pulang saat dia selesai mengajar.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang keinginan kita di masa depan" ia berusaha menarik perhatian kami semua. "Baiklah apa cita-citamu Changminnie?"

Teman polosku itu tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi. "Changminnie ingin menjadi penyanyi telkenal" katanya membuatku manggut-manggut setuju mengingat suara indahnya.

"Kalau kau chullie? Kau mau jadi apa?" guru TK itu kini melihatku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Aku ingin menjadi orang kaya dan mendapatkan semua yang ku inginkan dengan uang yang berlimpah dalam hidupku". Guru TK itu kini terdiam. Siapa yang bakal percaya siswi TK sepertiku dapat berpikir lebih maju dari pemikirannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Eunhyuk berlari keluar dari lift sekolahnya, di masukinya sebuah lorong yang di ujungnya terdapat beranda ruangan tersebut. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menyejukkan suasana hening di atas beranda yang hanya di huni oleh dirinya dan tiga orang sahabat baiknya. Dia menjerit sekeras mungkin. Berteriak seolah tak ada orang yang akan mendengar teriakannya itu.

Tiga orang temannya itu tampak tak terlalu peduli. Mereka terlanjur terbiasa melihat tingkah aneh dari salah satu teman mereka yang super aktif itu. Eunhyuk berlari ke pagar batu berukiran bunga mawar putih yang terlihat mewah di beranda itu. Dari tempat itu, ia dapat melihat hamparan bunga di taman tengah sekolah mereka yang bak istana.

Eunhyuk kemudian mencium pipi Donghae untuk menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia hari ini. "Saranghaeyo Hae!" pekiknya.

"Yak.. apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar menjijikkan!" teriak orang yang punya pipi mengusap keras pipinya untuk menghilangkan segara bakteri akibat ciuman tak diharapkan itu.

Eunhyuk kini beralih mencium temannya yang lain, yakni Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang sedang dimainkannya dan langsung memasang deathglare yang meyakinkan eunhyuk untuk tak mencoba mencium pipi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir dan melirik kibum yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia membaca buku yang tak pernah ia mengerti.

Sebelum eunhyuk berhasil mencium pipi putih namja itu, dengan cepat kibum menutup bukunya dan dengan ekspresi tenang membuat buku itu menjadi tameng untuk menghalangi bibir eunhyuk menyentuh pipi cantiknya. Donghae tertawa terbahak saat melihat adegan ciuman panas antara eunhyuk dan buku tebal kibum yang sangat panas.

"Yah… kibum tega niannya caramu memperlakukan sahabatmu ini!" ujarnya sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang letaknya di samping kibum.

Kibum hanya menatap eunhyuk tanpa ekspresi kemudian melap bekas bibir eunhyuk di bukunya dengan tisu. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat betapa temannya begitu menyangka dirinya sebagai penyebar virus. Donghae menepuk bahu eunhyuk, "Sudahlah hyukkie, kau tampak jelek kalau mewek begitu!" goda donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk donghae. "Yak.. menyingkirlah!" pekik donghae mendorong keras tubuh eunhyuk agar menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun merapatkan kursinya lebih dekat ke meja bundar tempat teman-temannya yang lain sedang melakukan aksi aneh mereka masing-masing. Di tekannya tombol pause PSPnya dan menatap eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau tampak begitu senang hyukkie? Apa kau sudah menemukan yeoja yang tepat untukmu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat, "Nee… dia sangat imut, manis dan berbakat. Tak kusangka dia sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita. OMO! Suaranya sangat indah, tadi aku tak sengaja mendengarnya!" cerocos eunhyuk semangat.

Donghae tersenyum melirik eunhyuk yang kelakuannya agak berlebihan. "Sungmin noonaku sepertinya lebih mempesona" donghae mencoba membandingkan yeojachingunya tercinta dengan yeoja yang dimaksudkan eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringgai evilnya. "Leeteuk ahjumma jauh lebih menarik" kali ini kyuhyun tak mau kalah dan membandingkan yeoja yang ia cintai. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak memikirkan posisi leeteuk yang merupakan eomma kandung dari sahabatnya kibum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang cinta terlarangnya itu diantara sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kibum melirik temannya satu per satu dengan ekspresi dinginnya. "Hmf… kalau begitu bandingkan dengan heechul noonaku" katanya yang cukup membuat semua sahabat-sahabatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajah mereka tampak menunjukkan ekspresi kekalahan yang mengenaskan.

"Baiklah soal yeojachingumu itu aku mengakui. Tapi… bagiku eommamu tetap nomor satu" kyuhyun tampak berpikir sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, yang menandakan dia menyerah.

Eunhyuk dan donghae mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan kyuhyun. Yeojachingu kibum memang nomor satu soal apapun. Tapi bukan berarti yeoja yang mereka cintai tak terbaik di mata mereka. "Kalau begitu Hyukkie, kau harus berusaha mendapatkan hatinya!" Donghae memberi semangat. Eunhyuk mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan eommaku, kyu?"

Tanpa basa basi, kyuhyun menghela nafas. Pandangannya yang sayu mencerminkan betapa sulitnya kehidupan percintaannya. Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa kibum tak melarang percintaannya bersama eommanya tapi tetap saja ia hanya hidup dalam nama simpanan dari istri seorang Kim Hangeng, appanya kibum. "Menurutmu bagaimana seorang simpanan mengembangkan hubungan?" umpatnya. "Aku hanya seperti mainan eommamu. Saat aku mengancam untuk mengalah, setidaknya dia memelukku"

Eunhyuk dan donghae menggeleng-geleng. Tak mereka sangka kehidupan percintaan si pangeran iblis mereka itu harus begitu tragis. "Kau sendiri Hae.. apa ada kemajuan?" Tanya kyuhyun tak mau meratapi nasibnya lagi pada si pangeran polos. Memang menyedihkan seorang presdir grup keluarga Cho seperti dia harus menjadi seorang simpanan dari ahjumma cantik yang merupakan eomma dari sahabatnya. Dia memang presdir muda yang menjabat setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya setahun yang lalu. Usianya sudah genap 17 tahun dan dengan kemampuannya dia siap memegang semua warisan oleh orang tuanya.

Si pangeran polos menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, "Aku hanya tak menyangka dia menciumku duluan saat kencan semalam" wajahnya merona merah. Namja penerus keluarga Lee ini menceritakan sedikit demi sedikit pengalaman yang dialaminya bersama yeojachingunya yang jarang berbicara itu. Siapa yang sangka orang sepolos dia adalah penerus keluarga mafia yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia.

Eunhyuk berdecak kagum saat donghae menyelesaikan ceritanya. Si pangeran aktif yang menjadi pewaris tunggal resort-resort di tempat-tempat wisata terkenal dunia ini manggut-manggut dengan mata bersinar berharap yeoja yang ia dekati ini dapat melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pertanda itu tak mungkin terjadi mengingat yeoja yang sedang di dekati eunhyuk adalah yeoja ceria yang masih polos dan dia itu adik kelas yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kemudian kau sendiri kibum?" semua mata kini tertuju pada pangeran dingin dari kutub utara. Namja kaya nan jenius yang mendapat perhatian dunia karena berhasil menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya dari krisis keuangan besar dan mengembalikan kestabilan keuangan dunia. Jangan Tanya bagaimana cara dia melakukannya, tapi Tanya mengapa dia tertarik melakukannya.

Dibukanya buku gambar besar yang ia letakkan di meja sebelumnya. Ditatapnya lukisan indah yeojachingunya yang mengenakan gaun malam panjang. Senyuman yang terlihat jauh lebih jahat dari senyuman kyuhyun tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat tiga sahabatnya bergidik ngeri, pandangan matanya terlihat mengosong. Ia kemudian menatap satu per satu sahabatnya dan menunjukkan lukisannya itu. Sebagai namja sejati mereka terpesona dengan kecantikan sosok wanita di lukisan itu. Lekukan tubuhnya tergambar sempurna dengan goresan pensil sang seniman jenius kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat kibum menutup lukisannya, membuat ketiga sahabatnya terlihat kurang puas. "Kau melukisnya dengan pose seperti itu bummie?" eunhyuk bertanya secara hati-hati, ia takut pikiran yadongnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Nee" jawab kibum tenang.

"Dimana?" sambung Donghae yang sepertinya sama tak tenangnya.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau tahu dia kan? Dia anti tempat murahan, tentu saja di hotel bintang tujuh milikmu Hae"

Kali ini tubuh kyuhyun sedikit bergetar, dia menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan kibum. "Hanya satu lukisan yang kau lukis?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Ya, Cuma itu karena saat dia membuka gaunnya aku tak mampu melukisnya lagi" jelas kibum dengan muka menggoda teman-temannya yang mulai berpikir kemana-mana.

Eunhyuk dan donghae mengikuti langkah kyuhyun untuk menggeser kursi mereka lebih mendekat pada kibum. "Lalu….?" Tanya kedua namja itu serempak setengah berbisik.

Diluar dugaan, kibum tertawa kecil, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar semua temannya dapat mendengarnya. Di gigitnya kuku ibu jari kanannya, "Aku tepat melakukannya seperti film yang bersama kita tonton kemarin"

"MWO? CERITAKAN PADAKU BRENGSEK!" pekik kyuhyun, donghae dan eunhyuk serempak memaki kibum. Kibum hanya tertawa puas.

"Aish! Kenapa harus kau yang duluan melakukannya?" umpat kyuhyun.

"Hah… aku tidak rela! Hubungan ku jelas ketinggalan jauh!" rengek donghae seperti anak kecil yang kalah bermain monopoli.

Eunhyuk mencibir kesal, "Padahal aku yang menunjukkannya film itu pada kalian!"

"Sebenarnya aku sungguh tak berniat begitu pada awalnya, tapi… hah.. aku juga namja, aku memaksanya dan dia menolaknya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dan kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamar" jelas kibum yang langsung disambut oleh ketegangan oleh teman-temannya.

"Terus…?"

"Yaa… aku minta izin pulang, aku hanya ingin mengecup bibirnya kemudian tubuhku malah melumat bibirnya dan dia membuka pakaianku lalu …." #author nongol *author: berhubung ini rated T maka tidak di lanjutkan. Hahahahaha.. pikirkan sendiri sajalah!*

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Ku rapikan pakaian yang baru saja ku kenakan. Ku tatap diriku di cermin besar di kamar kami. Hmf… ya kamarku dan heechul. Aku masih tetap namja stylish yang mempesona, bedanya sekarang, aku bukan lagi pewaris tunggal group KIM. Aku membuang keluargaku dan memilih heechul noona.

Apa aku babo? Jawabannya tidak! Aku namja jenius dengan IQ tinggi, tapi untuk apa aku membuang keluargaku demi seorang yeoja yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini? Mungkin karena cinta.. hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab jika ada orang bertanya. Lagi pula appaku terlalu keras untuk membiarkanku dengan yeoja yang bukan pilihannya. Meski aku tahu dia menjodohkanku dengan adiknya kyuhyun saat aku menyelesaikan SMA ku. Aku lari saat acara perkenalan kami, dan aku tak sempat melihat yeoja yang di jodohkan padaku itu.

Lalu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Aku hanya namja yang tak berguna. Aku di hidupi oleh yeojachinguku tiga tahun belakangan ini. Aku seolah mati dan tak di kenal oleh siapapun sebagai seorang kim kibum, anak dari kim hangeng dan kim leeteuk. Anak jenius yang populer di dunia. Seorang anak kaya sombong yang dingin dan berhati kejam.

Aku bukan lagi kibum, si pangeran dingin. Aku hanyalah kibum yang mencintai kim heechul. Aku hanyalah kibum, sipelukis amatir. Aku kibum yang bebas tanpa pengekangan apapun. Aku tak perlu lagi memikirkan krisis moneter dunia, aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi pewaris keluarga sempurna itu. Aku hanya perlu memikirkan heechul noona sekarang, menjadi namja yang ia mau. Dan sungguh aku suka itu.

Ku lirik heechul noona yang terlihat lelap di ranjang. Ku naikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi lehernya. Dia pasti lelah bekerja demi kelangsungan hidup kami. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku bangun lebih pagi darinya? Menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan siap membangunkannya di saat yang tepat.

Setelah menyelesaikan apa yang harusnya ku selesaikan, aku melangkah keluar dari apartement sederhana ini. Menaiki sepedaku dan siap melakukan rutinitas selanjutnya. "Pagi ahjumma.." sapaku ramah saat melihat seorang ahjumma membersihkan halaman rumahnya. Ini sudah rutinitasku, aku mengenal semua orang di lingkungan ini dan mereka mengenalku. Kini aku kibum yang hangat yang di kenal semua orang karena keramahannya kan?.

"Pagi kibummie.." sapanya dan beberapa orang yang kutemui di jalan. Aku hanya tersenyum pada yeoja muda yang menyapaku. Heechul selalu marah kalau aku menyapa mereka.

Hingga aku sampai di sebuah toko bunga langgananku. "Pagi ahjussi" sapaku pada pemilik toko yang sudah sangat mengenalku.

Dia sudah menyediakan serangkaian bunga tulip putih yang segar untukku. Ini bunga kesukaan heechul yang selalu kubelikan setiap pagi untuknya sejak kami tinggal bersama. Bunga yang selalu ku beli dengan uangku sendiri, dari penjualan lukisanku yang tak seberapa. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untuknya, sementara dia memberikan segalanya untukku.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya ahjussi itu ramah.

"Baik seperti biasanya ahjussi" jawabku seadanya.

Dia ini, ahjussi yang menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri. Kangin ahjussi yang berparas kasar tapi sebenarnya sangat baik hati dan penyayang. Aku lebih berharap dialah appaku dari pada si hangeng keparat itu. Dia mungkin tak pernah tahu bagaimana wajahku, saat aku menginjak usia 17 tahun. Dia hanya tahu aku dari laporan tangan kanannya. Dia juga tak tahu kan bahwa eomma pernah tidur bersama kyuhyun dikamarnya saking tak pernahnya dia masuk ke kamar itu lagi saat eomma di dalamnya. Rumah luas itu hanya bagai rumah tak bertuan. Saat aku masih sekolah saja, aku tak pernah pulang dan tak ada yang menyadari itu.

"Kibummie… dengarkan aku!" katanya menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak baik jika terus bersama yeoja tanpa menikahinya"

Aku sangat mengerti maksud kangin ahjussi. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah cincin untuknya. Aku hanya berharap ia akan menerimaku. Kuharap dia seperti yeoja pada umumnya yang bahagia saat seorang namja melamar mereka. Hanya saja aku agak takut, bukankah dia berbeda, dia bahkan sangat berbeda.

"Nee.. arraso ahjussi. Cuma kau sendiri tahu chullie noona itu seperti apa. Aku takut dia malah menendangku keluar malam ini. Aku bahkan belum menemukan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan penghasilan yang lebih dari penghasilannya" jelasku panjang lebar.

Kangin ahjussi mengacak-acak rambutku, "Semua yeoja itu kalau dilamar pasti senang. Kau harus mencobanya!" dia mencoba meyakinkanku dan kuharap ada keajaiban yang membuatku menghasilkan apa yang ia inginkan.

%ika. Zordick%

Ku kecup dahinya mesra, matanya berlahan terbuka. "Pagi chagi!" sapaku memberikannya serangkaian bunga pulip putih padanya. Ia tersenyum dan memelukku. "Mandi sana! Aku tunggu di meja makan ya! Saranghae!" kupakaikan kemeja putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian dengan wajah segar dia duduk dihadapanku. "Masakanmu memang paling enak bummie. Hari ini kau akan berjualan lukisanmu lagi?" suara indahnya itu cukup memberiku nyawa di pagi ini. Aku mengangguk.

Dia bangkit dari kursinya, dia duduk di pangkuanku, di rangkulnya leherku mesra. "Lebih baik kau dirumah saja, aku tak mau melihat kulitmu terbakar. Kurasa uangku cukup untuk membiayai kita"

Ku elus rambut pirangnya itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia memang selalu peduli dengan penampilanku, tapi kurasa dia lebih membutuhkan uang dari yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak tega melihat dia dengan apartement sederhana ini, aku juga tidak tega melihatnya yang harus rela mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbelanja dan memanjakan dirinya. Dia wanita cantik, merawat dirinya sendiri wajib mengeluarkan uang banyak. Aku sebagai kekasihnya malah lebih membuatnya menderita bukan membantunya. Saat aku masih menjadi keluarga Kim yang kaya, aku bisa saja memberikan apapun yang ia minta tapi sekarang dialah yang memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan.

Heechul pov.

Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Sungguh aku tak tega melihat tuan muda kim harus rela terbakar matahari demi menyiapkan bunga tulip tiap pagi untukku. Aku mungkin terlalu mendapat banyak darinya dulu dan sekarang jika di bandingkan dengan uang yang ku keluarkan untuknya sampai saat ini jumlahnya masih terlalu sedikit dengan setiap dollar yang ia berikan untukku dulu. Salahkah aku masih mempertahankannya?

"Noona…" katanya setengah berbisik di telingaku. Ku tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Dia mengeluarkan senyuman menawannya, membuat hatiku bergoncang sejenak. Hanya dia namja yang bisa melakukan itu.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah kini di tunjukkannya padaku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku bangkit dari pangkuannya dan kini dia bersujud di depanku. Membuatku tertegun dengan kejutan manisnya lagi. Dia selalu bisa membuatku bahagia, tuan muda yang meskipun tak punya apa-apa lagi tapi tetap tahu apa mauku.

Dibukanya kotak kecil itu, sebuah cincin dengan berlian terlihat di dalamnya. Omoni! Dia sungguh tahu apa mauku, cincin mahal yang ku idamkan! Tapi sungguh ini dia dapat dari penjualan lukisannya? Aku tahu lukisan dia sangat indah, tapi dia hanya pelukis amatir yang melukis sejak dia SMA. "Menikahlah denganku noona!"

Deg… aku tak mengerti, air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku dilamar oleh anak kecil ini. Kupeluk dia cepat. Kukira dia takkan pernah mengatakannya, dan bermaksud tak mengikat hubungan apapun denganku. Tak kusangka akhirnya… "Nee… aku mau bummie, aku mau.." ucapku di tengah isak terharuku.

Tentu saja aku takkan menolaknya, jangan pikir aku yeoja bodoh yang memacarinya dari dulu karena orang tuanya yang kaya. Aku tahu dia bisa menghasilkan uang tanpa orang tuanya, makanya aku memilihnya. Menikahinya akan membuatku meraih impianku, sebentar lagi dia akan menunjukkannya padaku, kehidupannya yang dulu, dia bisa berikan itu padaku. Kalau dia tidak menjanjikan aku takkan mau di tiduri olehnya.

Tuan muda kim, bagiku kau kunci impianku, tak lebih dari itu. Jika kau tak punya bakat menghasilkan uang, kau hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu dunia, kau hanya anak remaja yang haus sex. Aku mengenalmu dari dulu, kau tidak mencintaiku tapi tubuhku. Sama sepertimu, aku tak mencintaimu tapi mencintai kemampuanmu itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Ku rebahkan diriku di sofa. Kubaca satu per satu data perusahaan yang sedang di kelola heechul noona saat ini. Hah… perusahaan ini terlalu kecil. Sialnya, pemasukan perusahaan ini juga terlalu pas-passan sehingga modal besar tak bisa di peroleh. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengembangkan perusahaan ini?

Telponku tiba-tiba berdering, ternyata dari kangin ahjussi. Aku segera mengangkatnya. "Nee.. ahjussi" aku membuka pembicaraan di telpon.

"Kibum-ah, ada beberapa orang yang mengaku temanmu datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu" katanya dari ujung telpon sana. Aku berpikir sejenak, sejak kapan aku punya teman yang harus melapor dulu pada kangin ahjussi untuk menemuiku. Bukankah mereka tahu apartementku dan akan datang saat waktu mereka kosong serta pastinya saat chullie noona tidak ada di rumah. Mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan yeojaku yang agak sensitive itu. Tapi kata mereka chullie noona itu kasar dan bermulut pedas, dia hanya sedikit sensitive menurutku.

"Suruh saja mereka datang ke mari ahjussi"

"Oh.. nee.. baiklah!" dia kemudian menutup telponnya. Kurasa pikiranku terlalu resah memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan suntikan modal untuk perusahaan chullie noona hingga aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Memang sangat berbeda dengan beberapa perusahaan besar yang sempat ku kembangkan dulu, appaku memberikan semua yang kubutuhkan hingga aku tak perlu bersusah payah begini.

Ku hempaskan diriku di sofa, ku pejamkan mataku dan mulai berpikir lagi. Ku pijit pelipisku saat kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Beberapa saat setelah itu aku mendengar suara mobil yang terpakir di depan. Siapa yang memiliki suara mobil ini? Sialan… aku bisa menduga mobil ini mahal dengan mesin yang di desain khusus. Bagaimanapun aku punya hobi mengkoleksi mobil hebat dulunya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel pintu apartementku. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan segera membuka pintu. "Hi… tuan muda es" sapa orang yang sangat familiar di mataku. Dia memamerkan senyuman manisnya dan memelukku dengan hangat. Hyukkie dia tetap sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana cara dia datang kemari?

"Sudah lama sekali ya, bummie" sosok donghae terlihat di belakangnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan gaya cool yang selalu ia tiru dariku. Aku mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku, membuat ekspresi mereka berubah mendadak menjadi begitu terkejut.

"Kibummie…" eunhyuk terlihat syok "Ajari aku senyuman seperti itu juga! Wah… sangat menawan" teriaknya kegirangan. Donghae tertawa, mereka tetap sama seperti dulu, meski kondisiku seperti ini mereka tetap mengenaliku sebagai sahabat mereka.

Aku mempersilah mereka masuk, langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat bagian dalam apartementku. Aku hampir lupa kalau mereka tidak suka tempat kotor dan berkesan kecil ini. Mereka juga tak mungkin duduk di sofa yang tak empuk itu, apa yang kupikirkan seharusnya aku tak menyuruh mereka masuk dan lebih baik kami ke café biasanya saja.

"Ah.. kita keluar saja lebih baik" kataku menarik tangan Hae. Mereka membatu di tempat, raut wajah sedih terpampang di wajah mereka. Donghae menarikku dan memelukku erat. Aku terdiam, tidak biasanya dia ingin memeluk seorang namja.

"Mian he, kibummie… kami terlambat menemukanmu. Seandainya aku tak di las vegas tiga tahun ini aku pasti menyuruhmu tinggal bersamaku. Lihatlah tempat ini, bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di sini?" suara donghae terdengar terisak. Ternyata itu yang mereka pikirkan, mereka memang sahabatku yang peduli.

Eunhyuk mulai sesenggukan. "Jangan menangis Hae, akukan jadi…" tangisnya pun pecah. "Kibummie, aku sungguh tak menyentuh seoul sejak appaku memberikan banyak tanggung jawab padaku. Aku terus berpindah dan mempelajari semua resort payah itu dan membiarkan sahabatku berada di kandang bada selama tiga tahun ini. Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik"

Mwo? Kandang Bada? Maksudnya anjing peliharaan Donghae saat masih kecil itu kan? Aku tahu kandang Bada sebesar apartement ini, tapi kenapa eunhyuk harus membandingkannya dengan rumah anjing sih? Segitu parahkah hidupku di mata mereka?

Aku masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka. Eunhyuk sibuk mengunyah cemilannya sambil melihat data perusahaan heechul yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sementara donghae dia terus menatap lukisan besar di ruangan ini yang kubuat. Lukisan yang di dalamnya ada aku memeluk heechul dari belakang.

"Ini indah kibummie" katanya berdecak kagum melihat karyaku itu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menghidangkan minuman di atas meja yang di penuhi berkas perusahaan. Donghae duduk di samping eunhyuk, merebut data perusahaan yang dipegang eunhyuk. Ia menyipitkan matanya berusaha mempercayai data itu. "Yang benar saja?"

"Ya.. perusahaan itu payah. Modalnya terlalu sedikit dan keuntungannya bisa di beli apa? Makanan bada?" eunhyuk kumohon sebelum aku menghajarmu, jangan bandingkan sesuatu yang ada di hidupku sekarang dengan Bada!

Aku menatap satu per satu sahabatku sepertinya ada yang kurang. Benar… kemana Cho kyuhyun. Apa dia marah padaku, karena mengacaukan perjodohanku dengan adiknya. Dia memang pantas marah, dia adalah oppa sekaligus appa untuk adik-adiknya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk meminta maaf padanya dan menemuinya di kediaman cho.

"Apa kau mencari Kyuhyun?" suara Donghae memecah lamunanku, aku terdiam dan mengangguk takut. "Dia tak marah padamu kok bummie, dia malah bersyukur kalau kau langsung menolak perjodohan itu dan tak sempat mempermainkan perasaan adiknya. Dia tak sempat datang karena dia masih belum ada jadwal kosong sekarang" jelas donghae yang membuat hatiku tenang mendengarnya.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun soal perusahaan yeojachingumu itu. Jadi… ini.." eunhyuk mengeluarkan sebuah document dari tas ranselnya. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat lembar yang sudah di tandatangani kyuhyun sebelumnya itu. Dia sepertinya sudah menyelediki tentangku sebelumnya dengan sangat cermat.

"Ini…"

"Suntikan modal dari perusahaan Kyuhyun dan dia meminta agar kaulah yang menandatangani kontraknya. Orang-orang perusahaannya akan senang kalau yang berbisnis adalah kim kibum yang terkenal itu. Lebih baik jangan biarkan heechul noona yang memegang dulu, kau control dari belakang dulu, bisa saja appamu akan mengganggu, saat sudah stabil, baru kau pindah tangankan" eunhyuk sepertinya sudah pintar dalam berbisnis, aku tak menyangka dia begitu berubah beberapa tahun ini.

"ini.. juga… buat jaga-jaga. Kerjasama dengan ku, aku bisa menjebol pasaran lebih cepat apalagi untuk kota-kota besar dunia" donghae mengeluarkan berkas yang sudah ia tandatangani juga. Aku melihat jumlah yang tak sedikit tertulis di kontrak itu sama seperti kyuhyun. Kemudian eunhyuk tersenyum, memamerkan bibir sexynya, begitulah menurut donghae.

"Jangan lupa untuk perusahaanku! Berpikirlah untuk mengembangkan perusahaan dan membuat beberapa cabang dunia" sebuah document di tunjukkan eunhyuk padaku. Aku tersenyum bangga pada teman-temanku, modal yang mereka berikan bahkan jauh lebih besar dari yang kubutuhkan. Sekarang hanya tinggal memanipulasi semuanya dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk chullie.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul pov.

"APA INI?" teriakku histeris saat melihat perusahaanku sudah ada di daftar perusahaan besar dunia. Siapa yang memasukkannya? Aku tidak pernah berani memasuki dunia bisnis yang besar seperti ini. Perusahaanku akan cepat tersingkir dan jatuh bangkrut. Seolah bukan aku yang mengendalikannya saham-sahamku di jual semua. Mwo.. semuanya!

Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum aku kehilangan perusahaan ini. Kuperiksa siapa pembeli sahamku. "Perusahaan Group Cho? Perusahaan itu terdaftar membeli 20% sahamku dengan harga.. Omona!" pekikku terkejut melihat jumlah uang yang tertera. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengkonfirmasi permintaan penjualan saham, juga ini terlalu mahal. Harga saham-sahamku langsung naik berpuluh-puluk kali lipat. Semua pemilik saham perusahaanku yang dulu terdelete otomatis, mereka mundur. Bagaimana ini?

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah perusahaan membeli sahamku 20% lagi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menonton seseorang yang aku tak tahu siapa membeli dan menjual sahamku seenaknya. Aku bahkan masih diam karena tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Para anggota kantorku tampak ketakutan melihat namaku di hapus dari nama pemilik saham terbesar. Jadilah… perusahaan ini tak milikku lagi.

Aku langsung terduduk di kursiku, memperhatikan transaksi yang berjalan otomatis dengan jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit. Kini perusahaan group Lee, bukankah ini perusahaan milik mafia? Kenapa mereka bisa membeli sahamku? Ini gila! Aku hancur! Kulihat beberapa bawahanku menangis. Sebentar lagi mereka akan jadi pengangguran dan aku jatuh menjadi sangat miskin.

20% sahamku terjual lagi. Kali ini aku melihat perusahaan resort dunia. Bagaimana mungkin perusahaan ini tertarik dengan harga mahal saham perusahaanku. Tuhan! Aku hancur, siapa yang akan membeli 40% lagi? Kali ini 30% sahamku terjual lagi, aku melihat nama yang tertera sebagai pembeli. KIM KIBUM? Omona… anak itu, jadi anak itu? Guyonan macam apa ini? Dia hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dari mana dia dapat uang sebanyak itu untuk mengambil alih perusahaan dariku?

10% saham di beli oleh beberapa perusahaan terkenal, tapi aku heran kenapa ia hanya menjual sedikit, harga saham naik pesat saat nama dia keluar sebagai pemilik 30% saham. Begitu menguntungkankah dia sebagai mitra kerja. Aku tertawa memijit kepalaku yang sakit. Perusahaan besar bahkan rela membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan sepersekian persen sahamnya.

"Bukankah ini Mr. Kibum yang terkenal itu? Bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan perusahaan kita? Heechul noona pasti sangat down sekarang" celutuk seorang pegawai membuatku tersenyum padanya. Dia bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan Tanya bagaimana, tapi tanyakan mengapa!" hah… ternyata tak sia-sia aku meninggalkan data-data perusahaan di rumah. Dia sungguh tak pernah mengecewakan, akhirnya yang kutunggu selama ini datang juga.

Dua orang yeoja berpenampilan stylish datang kemejaku. Mereka menyerahkan surat lamaran pekerjaan. Yang benar saja, aku tak melihat mereka sungguh memerlukan pekerjaan. Aku membuka surat lamaran mereka. Salah satu yang tampak pendiam membuatku terpukau melihat surat lamarannya, tamatan Cambrigde? Dia menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitam besarnya, "tolong perhatikan posisi yang kuinginkan eonni" katanya tenang dan aku langsung melihat datanya kembali. Dia ingin menjadi manager utama? Apha?

Aku memeriksa lamaran temannya yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil, sekretaris direktur utama? Dia saja sedang berkuliah sekarang kan? Berani sekali dia meminta posisi ini. Hp ku berdering, tanpa basa basi, aku langsung mengangkat telpon itu. "Noona, apakah pegawai barumu bernama Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook telah datang? Terima saja mereka dan tempatkan di posisi yang mereka inginkan" suara kibum terdengar.

"Heh.. apa maksudmu chagi? Kau…"

"Untuk sementara aku yang mengambil alih perusahaan noona. Mian karena aku tak memberitahu terlebih dahulu, jadilah asisten yang baik noona. Arraso… I love you" dia mematikan telponnya.

"Aish… nih anak! Kalian ada hubungan apa dengan kibum?" aku menatap dua yeoja yang ada di hadapanku ini. Para pegawaiku yang lain, menjadikanku sebagai pusat perhatian mereka. Mereka mungkin tak tahu kalau kim kibum yang menjadi kekasihku itu adalah kibum yang sama yang mengambil alih perusahaanku.

Mereka saling bepandangan, "Kibum oppa itu teman, mungkin hanya teman" kata yeoja bernama wookie itu.

"Kami hanya di suruh untuk menjadi bawahanmu ms. Heechul oleh namjachingu kami yang memegang saham di perusahaan kibum oppa" kali Sungmin tampak menjelaskan dengan gaya santainya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima orang yang tak kukenal memegang posisi penting di perusahaan.

"Aku tak bisa menerima kalian"

BRAAAKKK…. Sungmin menggebrak meja, dia naik ke atas meja kerja heechul dan menarik wajah heechul mendekat padanya. Wookie berusaha menenangkan Sungmin, "Tenanglah eonni!" katanya yang sedikit malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian di kantor kecil ini.

"Aku tahu sekali apa tujuanmu bersama Kibum, dan tujuanku bersama donghae hampir sama denganmu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai atasan karena donghae menyuruhku. Kau tak punya hak untuk menentukan aku bisa diterima atau tidak. Kau jauh lebih memalukan dariku, kau hanya yeoja yang tak memiliki apapun dan tak diterima di keluarga Kim, kau tak punya hak untuk memberikan pendapat. Aku ajarkan kau aturan mainnya, eonni" bisik Sungmin di telingaku. Yeoja ini tak salah soal itu, dia punya harga diri tinggi tapi mengapa dia malah menjadi bawahanku.

Aku menatapnya. "Bawahanku adalah posisi yang tak tepat untukmu"

"Sekarang memang tidak, tapi kau adalah milik kibum, aku harus akui kekuasaanmu akan membesar secara sendirinya. Dengarkan aku eonni, aku tahu pemikiranmu jauh lebih berbahaya dariku. Aku sendiri tak pernah berharap mendapatkan kibum dengan posisiku yang sekarang, kau begitu berani dan harus kuakui aku masih jauh kalah darimu"

Sungmin turun dari mejaku, wookie terlihat meminta maaf padaku. Aku mengerti mengapa kibum menyuruh mereka berdua menjadi bawahanku, jelas saja agar aku lebih di hormati dan di kenal oleh orang yang menginginkannya.

%%

Setahun memang bukan waktu yang cepat berlalu, kehidupanku jauh berbeda sekarang. Aku memiliki apa yang ku inginkan. Cita-cita dan impianku tercapai sudah. Semuanya, bahkan aku bisa mendapat yang lebih. Kibum kini sudah mengembalikan alih perusahaan padaku. Dia tak terlalu suka berkutat dengan saham-saham ini dan menghitung uang yang bisa ia hasilkan beberapa menit kemudian. Dia lebih suka menungguku pulang dirumah kami yang sekarang, memberikan kejutan romantic yang biasa ia lakukan dulu dan aku cukup membuatnya senang di tempat tidur.

Yaa… dia masih tetap kibum yang dulu, uang bukan masalah baginya. Yang terpenting baginya nafsunya terpenuhi dariku dan aku tetap menjadi noonanya yang sempurna. Dia takkan terlalu peduli padaku yang duduk di meja kerja ini. Baginya asalkan aku pulang tepat waktu itu tak ada masalah.

Namja tampan ini terus menatapku, aku memang jauh lebih angkuh sekarang. "Ada apa tuan Choi?" kutanda tangani beberapa berkas yang ia ajukan. Dia memang rekan yang menguntungkanku.

"Ah… Mian, aku hanya merasa kau sangat cantik" katanya dengan senyuman indah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gommawo atas pujiannya"

"Kau punya acara nanti malam miss heechul?" dia memegang tanganku. Sedikit menggodaku dengan kharismanya yang memang membuatku tertarik. Dia punya pesona sebagai seorang namja dewasa, itulah yang tak pernah kudapat dari seorang kim kibum. Suara telepon membuatku terperanjat kaget ketika siwon mulai ingin menciumku.

Aish… menganggu saja! Segera ku angkat telpon itu. "Eonni, Kibum oppa sedang menuju keruanganmu!" suara panic wookie terdengar. Tenanglah kim heechul, tidak akan ada masalah kalau kau tetap bertindak tenang.

"Aku mengerti, apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar?"

"Kurasa tidak, dia sekarang tepat di depan pintu ruanganmu."

Aku segera merapikan rambutku, "Mr. choi, ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Lho.. ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya, cha.."

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti, ada yang harus ku urus" aku berusaha mengusirnya secara halus dan saat dia bangkit dari kursi dihadapanku, kibum terlihat masuk ke ruanganku. "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda" aku menjabat tangan Siwon dan secepat mungkin menyambut kekasihku yang menatapku dengan mata yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau tak menelponku terlebih dahulu bummie?" tanyaku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya.

Dia merangkul pinggangku mesra, "Kau selalu katakan kau sibuk setiap aku menelpon terlebih dahulu, makanya aku lebih baik langsung kemari saja. Kurasa kau tak terlalu sibuk" aku memberi isyarat pada siwon agar dia segera keluar dari kantorku. Dia mengerti bahwa aku milik yang maha agung, Kim kibum. Kurasa dia juga tak ingin perusahaannya hancur jika kibum tahu dia punya perusahaan padaku.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Ms. Heechul dan Mr. kibum" dia membungkuk formal pada kami. Kibum masih setia dengan tatapan dinginnya yang seolah ingin membunuh Siwon.

"Mr. Choi Siwonkan?" siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat kibum memanggil namanya. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. "Kurasa perusahaanmu cukup besar, sebaiknya kau membawa asistenmu saat kemari atau pengacaramu. Aku tak cukup suka kalau tunanganku bersama dengan namja lain berdua saja di sebuah ruangan"

"Ah… aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku mengerti, akan kuperhatikan"

Kibum duduk di kursi kerjaku, aku duduk di pangkuannya. "Chagi… aku sudah sewa tempat untuk upacara pernikahan kita, aku tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian jadi aku Cuma buat sedikit undangan dan hanya untuk orang-orang yang dekat dengan kita saja"

"Aku mengerti, itu bukan masalah. Terserahmu saja chagi. Oh.. ya.. bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?"

Aku menunjukkan beberapa data di laptopku pada kibum, dia seolah tak terlalu berniat memeriksanya. "Kau membuat sponsornya ?" Tanya kibum. Aku mengangguk.

"Menurutku perusahaannya cukup besar untuk menyediakan dana untuk kita"

Kibum menghapus nama choi Siwon dari data itu, aku agak terkejut dengan tingkahnya itu. Dia mengetik sebuah nama yang tak terlalu asing. CHO KYUHYUN. "Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan memberikan tanggung jawab utama pada yang tak berpengalaman. Perusahaan CHO lebih menjanjikan soal ini. Kita akan membicarakan ini padanya saat dia datang sebentar lagi"

Anak ini bercanda? Dia ingin aku berhubungan dengan orang tua dari perusahaan besar Cho? Aku tidak mau! "Noona… kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

"Anni.. kapan dia datang?"

"Sekarang, makanya aku di sini. Para pemegang saham terbesar kita kan hanya ingin berhubungan denganku. Kau lupa?" syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tak ingin di grape-grapein oleh ahjussi tua pervert. Tak lama kemudian wookie terlihat membuka pintu ruanganku.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" seorang namja muda menyeringgai melihat keadaanku dan kibum yang semestinya tidak di lihat. Aku segera bangkit dari pangkuan kibum. Seorang namja yang lebih tua berdiri di belakangnya, membungkuk hormat pada kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum, tingkah macam apa itu, dia bahkan seolah tak menghormati pimpinan besar group Cho.

Aku membungkuk pada mereka. Namja muda itu duduk berhadapan dengan kibum. Dia sungguh tak menghormati direkturnya sepertinya. "Apa kabarmu Kyunnie?" kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya. Aku terdiam, jadi pemilik group Cho itu anak ini?

"Maaf, aku baru bisa sekarang menemuimu. Kau tetap cantik chullie noona." Katanya memujiku. Aku tersenyum malu. Dia mempunyai gelagat yang mirip dengan kibum. Anak kecil yang mempunyai kemampuan hebat. "Apa aku mirip dengan kibum hingga kau menatapku seperti itu? Nee.. aku punya kemiripan yang mencolok dengannya, kami sama-sama menyukai yeoja yang lebih tua" dia tertawa seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Kibum pov.

Kyuhyun, tak kusangka dia jadi terlihat lebih kurus sekarang. Dia menyetujui semua kontrak baru yang kuberikan padanya. Dia tahu, dia bakal dapat keuntungan berlipat dari itu, karenanya dia menandatanganinya. Aku sangat tahu temanku ini, dia jauh lebih licik dari siapapun yang pernah ku kenal. Bahkan appaku masih kalah darinya.

Saat sudah selesai menandatangani kontrak, dia mengajakku keluar. Kurasa ada beberapa jadwal kosong baginya yang membuatku bisa bersamanya lebih lama. "Leeteuk ahjumma, apa kau tak merindukannya?" tanyanya membuatku terdiam sejenak.

Aku mengangguk, tak ada seorang anak pun yang tak merindukan sosok ibunya setelah sekian lama berpisah. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya. "Appamu sudah mengetahui hubungan kami" mataku membulat sempurna, tentu saja aku terkejut. Hal itu tak boleh terjadi.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan si tua Bangka itu pada ibuku?" emosiku tiba-tiba meledak. Aku sangat hapal bagaimana tingkah appaku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Mereka akan bercerai sebentar lagi" ini akhir yang ia inginkan rupanya. "Appamu tak bisa melukaiku, perusahaanku dan dia sekarang sama kuatnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah hak asuhmu. Kau tinggal pilih menjadi anak si keras kepala itu atau anakku"

Aku tertawa, anak dari seorang sahabatku? "Eommamu terus menangis saat mengingatmu, dia menyayangimu. Temuilah dia sesekali, dia tinggal di rumahku sekarang. Soal appamu juga tak perlu khawatir, aku takkan memutuskan hubungan kerja dengannya"

Sebenarnya, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan appaku dari eomma. Bukankah ini artinya dia sendirian sekarang? Tak ada yang berada di sampingnya kan? Kurasa aku harus pulang kerumah dan menemuinya. Dia lebih membutuhkanku disbanding eommaku. Bagaimanapun aku anaknya, aku mengenal betapa kesepiannya dia selama ini.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar nan mewah yang pernah menjadi rumahnya dulu. Kediaman keluarga Kim yang menguasai perekonomian dunia. Beberapa orang menyambutnya dengan membungkuk formal. Mereka masih mengenal tuan muda mereka dan menghormatinya seperti yang seharusnya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda?" namja paruh baya menghampiri kibum. Kepala pelayan rumah itu membungkuk sekali lagi pada kibum. "Tuan besar sungguh terpukul atas perselingkuhan yang di lakukan Nyonya"

"Apa appa marah dan memukul eommaku?"

Namja paruh baya itu menggeleng lemah. "Anda yang paling mengenal tuan besar, dia tak pernah memukul Nyonya. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat tuan muda Cho di kamar Nyonya. Aku jadi sangat merasa bersalah, kenapa aku tak mencegahnya"

"Dimana appaku sekarang?"

"Dia di kamar anda tuan"

Kibum langsung berlari menaiki tangga rumahnya dan memasuki sebuah koridor. Dia masih ingat jalan ke kamarnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan dalam waktu yang lama. Dibukanya pintu bercat putih. Kamarnya memang terlalu luas, dia begitu merasa kesepian sebelumnya saat berdiam diri di kamar ini. Dia terus masuk, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat punggung hangeng yang bergetar di atas tempat tidurnya.

Berusaha menenangkan diri, kibum menepuk pundak appanya itu lembut. "Sudah 20 tahun kau tak pernah masuk ke kamar ini appa". Hangeng berbalik, ditatapnya sosok anaknya itu senduh. Hangeng yang keras telah menghilang karena terpukul dengan kehilangan Istri dan anaknya. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

Seolah tak percaya melihat anaknya kembali, hangeng hanya membatu di tempatnya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Kibum melirik fotonya di tangan hangeng, ia berpikir betapa rindunya appanya itu padanya sekarang. Setelah 20 tahun hidup tanpa ayah, kini ia merasa ia juga merindukan sosok namja ini.

"Kibummie, itu kau?" hangeng masih terisak sambil memegangi dadanya. Dia masih menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan kibum bagaimana rasanya.

"Nee.. appa! Aku kembali" kibum memeluk tubuh tegap yang kini tak berdaya itu. Hangeng memeluk ananknya erat, menangis di bahu anak semata wayangnya itu. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Saat itulah dia roboh, dia tak sadarkan diri.

%ika. Zordick%

"Chullie-ah.. beberapa hari ini aku mungkin tak bisa di rumah. Tidak apa-apa kan? Nee.. arraso. Nado saranghaeyo" ucap kibum mematikan sambungan telponnya. Di tatapnya wajah pucat appanya yang kini terbangun.

Hangeng mengenggam tangan kibum. Ia tak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi. "Mianhe kibummie, appa tak mengerti dirimu selama ini"

Kibum tersenyum, mengecup punggung tangan appanya yang di infuse. "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan hal yang tak penting. Aku hanya ingin kau sehat appa. Aku akan ke kantor dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu sementara waktu"

"Kibummie…"

"Kau taka pa-apa jika ku tinggal kan?" kibum duduk kembali di kursi di samping tempat tidur hangeng. Di usapnya dahi hangeng lembut.

"Bisakah kau jemput seseorang untukku?"

"Siapa? Dan dimana aku harus menjemputnya?"

"Dia anak yang selalu menjagaku selama ini, adik dari Cho kyuhyun" kibum terdiam, apa appanya masih tak bisa membiarkannya bersama dengan heechul. "Dia bukan gadis yang akan kujodohkan padamu kok, dia adik kembar Cho Youngmin yang sempat ku jodohkan dulu padamu. Dia, Cho kwangmin. Jemput dia dari sekolahmu dulu dan antarkan dia kemari. Arraso!"

Kibum mengangguk mengerti, di raihnya jas hitamnya dan dipakainya. "Kau masih bersama dengan yeoja itu?"

"Nee, appa"

"Yeoja seperti dia tak bisa dipercaya. Kau berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai dirimu disakiti olehnya bummie"

"Dia takkan menyakitiku appa, aku memberikan perhatian padanya tak seperti perhatianmu yang sedikit pada eomma. Aku tahu eomma meninggalkanmu karena salahmu sendiri. Belajarlah dari kesalahan itu appa"

Hangeng terdiam, ditatapnya punggung anaknya yang kini sudah menghilang. Kibumnya telah kembali, tapi ia takkan bisa melindungi anaknya itu dari yeoja yang sebentar lagi menjadi menantunya. Cepat atau lambat kibum akan terluka dan itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum memakai kaca mata hitam yang tampak serasi dengan jas yang di desain khusus hingga dia terlihat fashionable dengan itu. Di parkirnya mobil Ferrari cabrio perak di halaman sekolah yang pernah menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu selama tiga tahun. Saat ia turun dari mobilnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Dibawanya bunga tulip putih saat memasuki sekolah itu. Diri Kim kibum yang dulu telah kembali, "Beritahu aku dimana kelas Cho Kwangmin" dia mengangkat telponnya. Bawahannya itu terus memberi tahu dengan cepat. "3D"

Kibum menutup ponselnya, dia menaiki lift sekolah itu dan menekan angka 4. Beberapa orang siswi berbisik tentang ketampanannya dan dengan dingin dia hanya mengacuhkannya. Saat lift berhenti dia keluar dari sana dan menyusuri lorong kelas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat tulisan 3D didepan sebuah kelas.

Dia langsung membuka pintu kelas itu. Seluruh perhatian kelas langsung tertuju padanya. "Mianhe noona, apa ada yang bernama Cho Kwangmin disini? Bisa kau beritahu aku yang mana orangnya?"

Guru itu terpukau sejenak, dia kemudian menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Rambut hitam dengan mata yang besar, dia sungguh yeoja cantik. Kibum berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu, diletakkannya rangkaian bunga itu di atas laptop yeoja cantik itu. "Kwangmin-ssi" sapa kibum ramah sambil membuka kacamatanya.

Kwangmin menatap kibum, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Nee… Gwechanayo? Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan?"

"Bisa kau ikut aku?" kibum membungkuk pada guru yang sedang memberikan pelajaran di depan. Ditariknya lembut tangan kwangmin dan membawanya bersamanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Kemana kau seharian ini Kwangminnie?" Tanya Youngmin pada saudara kembarnya itu. Kwangmin membenarkan posisi duduknya, membiarkan youngmin duduk di ranjang itu.

Kwangmin tersenyum, diliriknya eonninya yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. "Aku menjaga Hangeng ahjussi di RS. Eonni, kurasa kau harus menyesal"

"Menyesal? Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat anak Hangeng ahjussi yang pernah di jodohkan padamu?" Kwangmin menatap bunga tulip putih yang diberikan orang yang sedang ia maksudkan sekarang. Ada sebuah rasa aneh yang menyerang hatinya.

Youngmin melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Ia bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Saudara kembarnya itu jatuh cinta dengan namja yang pernah di jodohkan dengannya itu. "Maksudmu Kim Kibum?"

Kwangmin mengangguk cepat. "Ah… eonni. Kau tahu dia bahkan sangat tampan, dia pengertian, dia pintar dan dia sangat hebat. Sayang sekali kau gagal menikah dengannya"

"Kau menyukainya ya, kwangminnie?" goda Youngmin yang langsung membuat wajah kwangmin merona merah.

Kwangmin menunduk malu, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu eonni?" tanyanya polos.

"Jangan lupa kalau kita ini kembar. Eh… tapi dia tak mungkin bersamamu"

"Haaa? Wae? Bukankah kau sudah ada Minwoo? Jangan menyukainya eonni!" kwangmin mengguncang tubuh saudaranya itu kencang. Youngmin hanya tertawa.

"Bukan eonni, kau tak ingat kenapa dia dulu membatalkan perjodohan kami? Dia sudah punya pacar, cho kwangmin. Kau hanya akan ditolak sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu"

Kwangmin terdiam, cinta pertamanya langsung tamat sebelum dia memulainya. Dia menjerit seperti orang kesetanan yang langsung mendapat timpukan bantal dari Youngmin. "Aku harus bagaimana eonni? Aku sangat mencintainya, kau bisa merasakannya kan?"

Youngmin memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu. "Sudahlah, kau urungkan saja niat hatimu untuk memiliki Kim kibum, eon tak mau kau terluka". Kwangmin mengencangkan pelukannya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kali pertama ia merasakan cinta dan kali pertama juga dia patah hati.

Kyuhyun mematung di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu. Di tatapnya kwangmin yang masih terus menangis di pelukan Youngmin. Hatinya juga sakit, baru kali ini dilihatnya adik cerianya itu harus begitu terlihat menderita. Di tutupnya secara berlahan pintu kamar adiknya itu, ditatapnya kini kibum yang sedang memeluk leeteuk yang sangat di cintainya.

%%

Sudah beberapa hari ini kibum menghabiskan waktunya tanpa keberadaan heechul di sampingnya. Di liriknya jam tanganya yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Kepalanya sudah sangat dipenuhi oleh kim heechul. "Tuan muda, ini beberapa berkas yang harus anda periksa" sekretaris kibum menyerahkan beberapa amplop map pada kibum.

Kibum melirik alamat pengirimnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah amplop tanpa alamat pengirim. "Yang ini dari perusahaan mana?" tanyanya memanggil sekretaris cantiknya. Sekretaris itu menggeleng, "Itu di kirim oleh seseorang untuk anda katanya". Sekretaris itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan kibum sambil menunduk hormat.

Karena penasaran, kibum membuka amplop itu. Suara jantungnya langsung berubah tak karuan, saat melihat isi amplop itu. Dia berlari meninggalkan ruangannya sambil membawa amplop itu. Kibum langsung memacu mobilnya cepat ke rumah tempat heechul berada.

Di ruangan pribadinya, heechul sedang membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa. Di pijitnya kepalanya yang sakit, ia memang merasa agak lelah hari ini. Dibukanya dua kancing kemejanya agar ia bisa bernafas lebih baik. Di raihnya remote di meja dan menghidupkan tape. Lagu klasik mengalun lembut di ruangan itu. Membuat pikirannya agak tenang.

Dia terlonjak kaget saat pintu ruangan pribadinya itu di dobrak oleh seseorang. Heechul segera bangkit dan saat itulah ia melihat sosok kibum dengan tatapan dingin menatapnya marah. Setidaknya ia tak mengerti, baru kali ini ia lihat kibum dengan pakaian formal yang masih tetap bergaya. Anak kecil yang ia kenal terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tak bersamanya.

"Kibummie.. kau pulang?" senyum indah terkembang di wajah heechul. Kibum melempar amplop yang ia bawa tepat di wajah heechul. Membuat yeoja cantik itu terdiam, entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki tunangannya itu hingga bertindak begitu kasar padanya. "Apa ini?" heechul melihat isi amplop itu. Ia sama terkejutnya seperti saat kibum melihat isi amplop itu sebelumnya.

"Katakan padaku apa ini foto asli?" Tanya kibum datar.

Bibir heechul masih tertutup rapat. Entah dari mana kibum bisa mendapatkan fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan choi siwon. Dia berusaha memutar otaknya untuk berkelit dari masalah ini. Tapi semakin ia berpikir semakin perasaan takut menyerangnya. Kibum bukan namja bodoh, yang bisa ia bohongi. Kibum bisa saja merebut semua kebahagiaannya sekarang. Namja ini bahkan jauh lebih berkuasa dari sejak terakhir kali bersamanya, entah karena nama penerus keluarga kim sudah kembali padanya.

Otak heechul langsung bereaksi saat melihat cincin pertunangan mereka yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Dia menangis terisak. Saat ini membuat kibum meluluh adalah pilihan terbaik daripada mengarang kebohongan. Sesuai rencananya, kibum langsung memeluknya dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. "Kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku? Hanya dengan foto seperti itu kau marah besar padaku? Kau membuatku takut kim kibum" heechul mendorong tubuh kibum.

"Mianhe… aku yang salah" kali kibum yang tampak bingung untuk membuat yeoja yang ia sayangi itu berhenti menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya kibum berhasil membuat heechul diam dari tangisnya. Heechul menatap mata kibum dalam. Menurutnya hanya satu yang bisa membuat kibum melupakan kejadian hari ini. Benar… kembali terlarut dalam cintanya. Dilumatnya bibir kibum mesra, berikutnya membiarkan kibum sendiri yang bereaksi dan melanjutkannya. Kibum yang dewasa secara penampilan pun dimata heechul masih kibum yang sama, kibum yang menjadi budak nafsu dari tubuhnya.

TBC

OKE… review… review… #maksa..

Hahahahahahahahhahaha….

Ika tunggu ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**MONEY OR LOVE, NOONA?**

**Cast: Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Kim Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun,Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Lee Teuk, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook dan si kembar Cho [Youngmin dan Kwangmin], lee Min Woo#diculik langsung dari dorm mereka.**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SMEnt dan Boyfriend milik StarshipEnt. Membernya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi untuk Kim kibum milik author, kim ryeowook calonnya author, sementara jo kwangmin dalam tahap PDKT.**

**Summary: Tujuan hidupku hanyalah kekayaan, hidup glamour. Impianku punya mobil mewah, rumah besar, perusahaan yang bercabang di seluruh dunia, kapal pesiar, jet pribadi dan semuanya yang bisa membuatku terlihat luarbiasa. Misiku, memiliki orang yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan semuanya.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos, Sungmin, Heechul, Wookie, leeteuk dan si kembar jo adalah yeoja di sini!**

Kibum pov.

Aku duduk di sebuah ruangan sebagai aku pusat perhatiannya. Kuteliti tiap berkas yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tak perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengerti inti permasalahan di ruangan ini. Hangeng appa duduk di sampingku, melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Meneliti permasalahan yang menjadi tema kami mengumpulkan semua pemegang saham di ruangan ini.

Kulihat sekelilingku, aku menangkap sosok seorang cho kyuhyun. Ia tampak serius dengan pekerjaan yang ia geluti lebih dulu dari ku ini. Senyuman iblis terkadang terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, kurasa ia melihat sesuatu yang dapat memberikan keuntungan baginya. Eunhyuk dan donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah kami sudah tumbuh dewasa dalam waktu singkat.

Ya… dulunya kami hanya sekelompok siswa nakal yang mempunyai hobi menghabiskan harta orang tua. Terkadang kami akan lebih memilih berkencan dengan yeoja tak kami kenal di BAR dari pada sibuk berkutat di kamar dengan beberapa buku yang terkesan tak menarik. Lihatlah kami sekarang! Jas stylish ini tak hanya sebuah hiasan untuk tubuh kami saja. Ini bukti bahwa kami sudah siap untuk menggantikan orang tua kami untuk memegang semua tanggung jawab besar.

Donghae lebih memilih memakai pakaian tradisional yang memperlihatkan dia berbeda. Dia adalah mafia besar yang sangat memperhatikan adat. Wajah polosnya itu sekarang membuat semua orang takut, kekuasaan ada ditangannya. Dia bukan donghae yang seperti dulu lagi yang cengeng dan bertingakah laku seperti anak kecil, dia kini master donghae yang bisa saja memenggal kepala orang dengan kejam.

Suara eunhyuk terdengar mencelutuk di tengah kesunyian ruangan ini. "Aish… aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ini!". Seluruh perhatian langsung mengalih padanya. Aku bisa melihat wajah ahjussi yang membuat program itu sudah berlipat kusut. "Ini namanya lelucon, walaupun aku tidak terlalu jago berbahasa, aku membaca proposal ini sebagai rugi" di tunjuknya judul proposal yang ada di tangannya

Suasana ruang rapat menjadi ricuh. Bagaimana tidak, ini proyek yang telah lama di bicarakan oleh orang-orang sebelum kami. Dan eunhyuk anak baru mengatakan judul proposal itu sebagai rugi. "Yak.. anak muda, kau baru ikut rapat sekali tapi berani sekali kau!" terdengar suara menyudutkan eunhyuk. Appaku berusaha menenangkan mereka dengan mengetuk mejanya.

"Aku setuju dengan master dari group parawisata Lee. Judul proposal ini lebih tepat dig anti sebagai RUGI" sambung Donghae dengan gaya tenangnya ala bangsawan korea dari jaman dulu.

Keadaan kembali ricuh, beberapa orang tua tampak mengumpat kesal mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan. "Apa yang kau katakan anak sialan?"

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya, di lemparnya wajah orang tua yang mengumpatnya dengan proposal yang ada di tangannya. "Berbicaralah dengan hati-hati atau aku bisa membunuhmu orang tua"

"Tenanglah master Lee!" suara tenang kyuhyun turut membuat semua orang terdiam. Mungkin aku, donghae dan eunhyuk adalah orang baru di sini. Tapi dia sudah cukup lama duduk di kursi terhormat itu dan menjalani perannya sebagai orang yang berkuasa. "Jika kau tak senang, kau cukup menjual sahammu dan aku akan mengikutinya. Aku tak menerima kata rugi dalam setiap langkahku"

Appa mengambil alih bicara. Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di ruangan ini. "Maksud anda master Cho? Anda akan mundur begitu?"

"Yaa.. kurasa aku tak suka bergabung dengan tuan-tuan sekalian jika ini akan merugikanku" jelas kyuhyun, kembali membuat suasana menjadi ricuh.

"Mian he appa, boleh aku ambil alih?" aku melirik Hangeng appa yang langsung mengangguk takut. Benar, siapa yang bakal mendengarkan aku yang baru pertama kali ini ikut bergabung dengan dewan pengusaha besar ini. Sama seperti donghae dan eunhyuk, aku juga akan di kucilkan.

"Master Cho, anda takkan rugi. Aku jamin itu" suaraku cukup terdengar keseluruh ruangan. Mereka menatapku tajam, aku tersenyum angkuh. Jika aku bertindak ramah diantara orang-orang sombong ini aku takkan dapat kepercayaan kalau aku mempunyai kekuatan di sini. Kyuhyun menyeringgai, menantangku atas apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

Ku angkat proposal yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu. Ku robek di depan mereka semua. Semua terkejut kecuali ketiga temanku yang memang mengerti orang seperti apa aku ini. Appa juga terlihat terkejut setengah mati. Ia mungkin ingin mengutukku dengan tindakan yang dianggapnya bodoh itu. "Karena proposal ini aku menolaknya, beberapa memang menguntungkan tapi hasilnya terlalu tak meyakinkan, resiko kerugian juga terlalu besar. Jadi tenang saja aku sudah mengambil keputusan dan kuharap semua menyetujuinya. Aku menarik semua saham yang di kelola oleh pembuat proposal ini dan mengalihkannya pada perusahaan atas nama kim Heechul. Ganti rugi akan diberikan padanya"

"Maksud anda?" namja yang jauh lebih tua dariku itu tampak ambil bicara dengan wajah kurang senangnya. Aku mengerti, dan kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Meski appaku adalah atasannya di perusahaan ini, aku juga tak boleh bertindak sembarangan. Tapi ayolah.. aku bukan orang bodoh, aku seorang kim kibum yang terkenal, anak seorang pengusaha luar biasa kim hangeng dan model papan atas, Kim Leeteuk. Selain mengandalkan harta dan wajah, aku juga punya darah orang jenius dari kekekku. Aku sudah menduga dia akan menuntutku soal ini.

"Anda di pecat" ujarku ketus. Ruangan ini kembali ricuh. Tidak ada yang tak bingung dengan keputusanku. Bahkan appa dan ketiga sahabatku. Mereka mungkin tak pernah menyangka aku akan memecat direktur perusahaan besar yang sangat hebat itu. Tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan resiko kehilangan cho kyuhyun sebagai mitra kerja, perusahaannya jauh menguntungkan sekarang ini. Jika aku dan dia berada di pihak yang berlawanan, aku tak bisa menjamin krisis ekonomi takkan terjadi. "Ini adalah laporan tentang kejahatan anda dan betapa tak becusnya anda bekerja selama ini"

Sekretaris appa langsung mengirimkan file yang kuminta untuk di kirimkan langsung ke semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Appaku tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku itu. Eunhyuk terlihat melongo tak percaya, begitu juga donghae. Kyuhyun menyeringgai penuh kemenangan, di liriknya aku dan aku hanya tersenyum manis. Aku tahu itu, kami adalah sahabat selamanya, anggap saja ini pertolongan dariku atas kematian ke dua orang tuanya.

Tua Bangka kaya raya itu adalah otak pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Aku sudah menyelidikinya sejak lama, hanya saja aku mendapatkan bukti mutlaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sungmin sungguh hebat karena membantuku menemukan ini. Aku mengerti mengapa donghae sangat tertarik dengan yeoja itu. "Silahkan anda sekalian yang memutuskan apakah orang ini pantas bekerja sama dengan kita lagi. Aku hanya mengingatkan, mungkin selanjutnya andalah yang akan di bunuhnya"

Beberapa petugas keamanan di panggil appa. Orang-orang itu langsung menyeret orang tua yang menjadi pusat umpatan di ruangan ini. "Baiklah, kalau begitu penerus Kim apa rencanamu?" terlihat aku sudah merebut kepercayaan mereka semua. Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga padaku. Donghae tertawa kecil melirik kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun "Gommawo" ia menggerakkan mulutnya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Selanjutnya kau yang urus" aku turut menggerakkan mulutku pada kyu. Dia tampaknya mengerti.

"Untuk rencanaku selanjutnya, aku yakin akan memberikan keuntungan yang jauh lebih besar dan resiko kecil. Silahkan lihat file yang akan dikirimkan oleh sekretaris Master Kim selanjutnya!" ujarku penuh keyakinan. Tidak akan ada masalah soal bisnis ini selanjutnya, aku yakin itu.

Author pov.

Kibum duduk di kursi kerjanya, di periksanya tiap document di atas meja kerjanya itu. Diliriknya jam tangannya, sudah pukul Sembilan pagi dan dia belum menemukan sekretaris barunya di ruangan yang di sediakan oleh appanya. Dia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Hangeng bahwa dia akan meninggalkan perusahaan setelah proyek ini selesai. Bagaimanapun dia tak terlalu tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan tumpukan kertas yang berisi nominal angka yang tidak sedikit. Bukannya lelah melainkan terlalu membosankan untuknya.

Di raihnya HP di saku celananya, foto Heechul terpampang jelas di layarnya. Meskipun dia sudah tinggal dengan heechul sekarang ini, dia merasa semakin ada jarak yang cukup jelas di antara mereka. Entah karena ia mulai bekerja atau memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda di antara hubungan mereka.

Kibum menggeleng kepalanya keras, ia harus membuang semua pikiran anehnya tentang yeoja yang hanya miliknya itu. Ia berusaha tersenyum mengingat wajah heechul, yeoja yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati. Kibum kemudian mengetik beberapa angka di HPnya, menyambungkan dengan kantor Heechul.

"Selamat pagi, Master Kibum" terdengar suara ryeowook mengangkat telponnya. Kibum menarik nafasnya, dia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Selamat pagi, wookie. Sejak kapan telponku harus di alihkan padamu dulu?" kibum merasakan sebuah rasa kesal menyelimuti hatinya dengan tunangannya yang terus memperlakukannya seperti orang lain. Apakah perhatiannya semakin berkurang? Dia masih kibum yang dulu, dia masih menyiapkan bunga tulip pagi dan sarapan untuk heechul. Tapi mengapa yeoja cantik ini berubah padanya?

"Mian he… eonni sedang sibuk oppa. Aku hanya di tugaskan olehnya"

Kibum menarik nafas kuat, ia tak boleh termakan emosi dan melampiaskannya pada yeoja imut yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. "Aku akan menyambungkannya oppa"

"Tidak usah, katakan padanya untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Dan juga, suruh Lee Sungmin noona menemuiku"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Kibum mematikan HP nya. Terdengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Tak lama kemudian sesosok yeoja menampakkan dirinya. Ia membungkuk hormat dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Aku adalah sekretaris baru anda tuan Kim" suaranya yang sedikit menggoda terdengar. Kibum melirik yeoja berparas cantik itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan wajah yang agak berlekuk bingung.

"Kwangmin-ssi? Kau?" suara kibum terdengar tercekat saat menemukan nama yeoja itu dalam kepalanya. Senyuman indah terkembang di wajahnya, tak pernah ia sangka kibum akan mengingat namanya. "Sekretarisku adalah kau?"

"Nee… oppa dan hangeng ahjussi yang meminta padaku. Katanya untuk memperoleh pengalaman untuk mengelola perusahaan" kibum mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah menduga kalau ke dua orang itu ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan kwangmin disini.

Kwangmin pov.

Tak kusangka dia sungguh dingin, benar apa yang di katakan oppa soal dia. Dia tak sehangat eunhyuk oppa dan tak seperhatian donghae oppa. Seharusnya aku mempercayainya. Hah… lihat.. betapa mati gayanya aku di depannya. Dia bahkan tak melirikku saat aku menyerahkan beberapa document di mejanya. Dia tak mengatakan kata-kata apapun selain terimakasih atau hmmm…

Dia menyebalkan, ku akui itu. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan kibum yang ku kenal sebelumnya. Inilah dia yang sebenarnya, tapi sungguh, perasaanku padanya semakin kuat. Dia pasti orang yang kesepian selama ini. Dia orang yang melakukan segalanya untuk hangeng ahjussi. Dia orang yang kuat meski kedua orang tuanya berpisah dan hebatnya dia masih setia berteman dengan oppa meski oppa lah yang merebut eommanya.

Seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy melewati mejaku begitu saja. Dia pasti ingin memasuki ruangan kibum, tapi bukankah dia harus bertemu denganku dulu. "Mianhe, tapi apakah anda sudah buat janji dulu?" tanyaku menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia membuka sedikit kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat wajahku. Kemudian di pasangnya kembali. Tuhan… dia yeoja stylish yang sangat anggun. Aku kalah jauh darinya. "Tentu saja, apa kau orang baru?" dia berbicara dengan nada yang terbilang dingin.

"Nee… aku sekretaris baru"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku" kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat ketakutan seperti ini? Yeoja ini mempunyai kesan yang sangat elegant di setiap langkahnya. Membuatku semakin merasa aku sungguh kalah jauh darinya.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu. Tentu saja aku bingung, mengapa dia berhenti? "Apa yang kau tunggu?" dia menunjuk pintu dengan kukunya yang berwarna pink indah. Omo… dia menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu untuknya? Yang benar saja…

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk patuh, aku terlalu takut untuk tak mengikuti perintahnya. Aku tak ingin di pecat di hari pertamaku. "Kibummie…" sapanya manja saat menemukan sosok kibum oppa yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Diluar dugaan, oppa meliriknya dan tersenyum manis. Ya… ampun, senyuman yang kuharapkan dari tadi pagi, ternyata yeoja dingin inilah yang mendapatkannya.

"Sungmin noona? Aku sudah dari tadi menunggumu" sahut kibum oppa yang membuatku sedikit merasa canggung melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Apa eonni ini pacarnya kibum oppa yang dikatakan Youngmin eonni ya?

"Ada apa?" yeoja itu duduk di sofa ruangan ini. Kibum oppa beranjak dari kursi meja kerjanya dan duduk di samping yeoja bernama sungmin.

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit, Choi Siwon, aku ingin laporan data tentangnya di perusahaanmu" Sungmin eonni terdiam. Meskipun sebentar aku melihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Ada apa dengan orang bernama choi siwon itu? Aku kenal dia, ya… kurasa aku tahu dia. Henry sering membicarakannya di sekolah.

"Oh, iya… aku lupa bilang. Kwangmin-ssi, ini tunangannya donghae oppa, Lee Sungmin" kibum oppa memperkenalkannya. Aku sedikit tenang mendengarnya. aku tak bisa membayangkan jika yeoja inilah yang akan menjadi sainganku mendapatkan kibum oppa. Sampai seratus tahunpun, aku takkan pernah mendapatkan namja ini. "Sungmin.. ini adik bungsunya kyuhyun, Cho Kwangmin"

"Aku tahu itu, dia sedikit berbeda dengan kyuhyun ya" sungmin eonni melirikku dari atas kebawah. Aku sedikit risih jika dilirik seperti itu oleh seorang yeoja. "Ku dengar kembarannya yang di jodohkan padamu. Apa tak masalah jika anak ini menjadi sekretarismu?"

"Kurasa tak akan ada masalah. Lalu… bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau minta. Ikut aku kwangmin-ssi!" Sungmin eonnie menarikku keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ku tatap diriku di cermin, benarkah ini aku? Sungmin eonni tersenyum melihat diriku yang sekarang. "Ini bagus. Kibum hanya bisa dekat dengan wanita sylist. Jika dengan style mu sebelumnya itu akan merusak matanya"

Benarkah seperti itu? Dengan kata lain aku sebelumnya begitu buruk? Omo… berarti ini penyebabnya kibum oppa tak melirikku sebelumnya. Hah.. aku memang babo. Sungmin eonni menyuruhku membawa belanjaan kami yang tak tahu sudah seberapa banyaknya. Dia sungguh tega memperlakukanku seperti ini. Di berikannya kartu kreditnya di kasir. "Anu.. eonni… biar aku saja yang bayar" cegahku sebelum dia mengeluarkan terlalu banyak untukku.

"Gwechana.. tenang saja, ini bukan uangku kok. Ini uangnya donghae, jadi kurasa bukan masalah"

"Tapi eonni,,,, donghae oppa akan marah kalau kau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk barang-barang ini" dia tersenyum. Dia sepertinya tak menghiraukan perkataanku dan membayar semuanya.

Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang ke dalam mobil BMWnya, dia melirikku. "Namja kaya lebih suka dengan yeoja yang tahu cara menghabiskan uang mereka dengan cepat"

"Eh…? Maksudnya?"

"Kau menyukai kim kibum kan? Belajarlah menjadi yeoja yang ia inginkan"

Ku tatap dengan penuh penasaran Sungmin eonni yang siap memberikan ku informasi yang kubutuhkan. Hatiku sudah bulat untuk mencintai Kibum oppa dan kurasa aku tak salah dengan itu, bukankah mereka belum menikah? Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan kan?

"Orang yang bagaimana yang dicintai kibum oppa?" pertanyaan babo itu meluncur begitu saja dari lidahku.

Sungmin eonni tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Yeoja jahat yang mencintai uang. Cantik dan menggoda. Harus kuakui dia jauh lebih cantik dari leeteuk ahjumma"

Aku sedikit kecewa, aku takkan bisa melewati yeoja itu. Leeteuk ahjumma saja sangat cantik, dan yeoja itu dia jauh lebih cantik. Aku akan gila… "Tapi.. kau masih bisa mendapatkannya. Berikanlah kibum perhatian yang lebih. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadari kau jauh lebih baik untuknya"

Author pov.

Donghae, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun memeluk sahabat mereka, kibum secara bergantian. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kaulah yang akan menikah duluan" celutuk donghae menepuk pundak kibum kemudian.

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Dilihatnya eommanya yang cantik memasuki ruangan ini. Dia langsung berlari, dipeluknya yeoja itu. "Apa eomma cantik hari ini chagiya?" leeteuk merapikan dasi tuxedo putih yang di kenakan kibum pada hari yang sangat special untuk masa depan anaknya tercinta itu. Dengan sentuhan halus kibum menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. Di belainya pipi putih eommanya itu lembut.

"Eomma tak mau kalah dengan calon menantu eomma"

Kyuhyun berdehem, membuat kibum menarik tangannya dari wajah eommanya. "Kau masih yang paling cantik kok my angel" kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang leeteuk. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang pantas. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil.

Sungmin dan ryeowook tersenyum cerah saat mendapati sosok kekasih mereka yang menyambut mereka dengan ciuman hangat. Sungmin tampak indah dengan pakaian tradisional yang ia kenakan demi keserasiannya dengan sang kekasih. Sementara ryeowook tampak anggun dengan balutan gaun kuning yang tak terlalu mencolok. Kesan polos dan imut tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Mereka membungkuk hormat saat hangeng menunjukkan wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman indahnya yang mempesona. "Bagaimana perasaanmu bummie?" Tanyanya mencairkan suasana diantara dia dan mantan istrinya. Leeteuk berusaha tenang, ia tak ingin bersikap terlalu kaku dan membuat kibum merasa canggung.

"Aku senang appa, ini hari yang kutunggu"

"Oh.. ya… calon istrimu mana?" semua orang menatap leeteuk saat pertanyaan itu terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia terdiam, "Jangan bilang kalau dia belum ada di sini!"

Wookie tertawa. "Aish… noona.. heechul noona pasti sedang berdandan di salon sekarang"

"Benar…" eunhyuk ikut tertawa. "Tidak mungkin kan dia lupa dengan hari pernikahannya"

Siiiiingggg…

Suasana hening seketika, kibum menunduk cemas. Ia sadari, heechul berangkat kerja seperti biasa hari ini. Ia tak sempat mengingatkan yeoja itu tentang hari ini. Ia juga tak pernah menyangka heechul akan melupakan hari penting ini. "Itu tidak mungkin…" kibum ikut tertawa, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang risau.

"Mana ada yeoja yang melupakan hari sepenting ini" kyuhyun menatap kibum, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya. Ini akan baik-baik saja.

Hingga…. Malam pun tiba. Suasana gedung semakin sunyi. Semua tamu undangan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat raut kecemasan di wajah semua orang yang masih ada di ruangan itu. Tetap menunggu pengantin wanita yang tak kunjung tiba. Sungmin berusaha diam-diam menelpon heechul beberapa kali, meski kibum terus melarangnya. Telpon itu terus tak menunjukkan respon akan di jawab.

Di tarik kibum HP yang sedang di pegang oleh Sungmin. Dimatikannya panggilan yang masih tak ada jawaban itu. "Kumohon jangan menelponnya!" suara lirih kibum terdengar menyayat. Dia masih berusaha tenang dan tak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. "Aku percaya dia akan datang".

"Chagiya.. kita pulang saja ya! Dia takkan datang lagi" leeteuk berusaha menarik kibum. Ia tahu akhir pernikahan ini takkan terjadi. Firasat seorang ibu merasuki hatinya, ia tak ingin anaknya itu terluka. Dipeluknya kibum. "Eomma sayang kibum, kita pulang ya!"

Kibum mendorong tubuh leeteuk keras, untung saja kyuhyun ada disana dan menangkap tubuh yeoja itu. Hangeng menangkap tangan kibum, menampar anaknya itu dengan keras. "Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk melukai Eommamu!" bentak namja itu.

"Kenapa kalian tak bisa percaya? Heechul akan datang! Dia akan menikahiku. Dia akan… datang! Aku tahu dia akan datang!" seolah hilang kendali kibum keluar dari gedung itu. Leeteuk tak peduli, dikejarnya anaknya, meski kibum mungkin akan mendorongnya lagi. Kyuhyun dan semua orang di ruangan itu berlari mengikuti langkah yeoja cantik itu. Tak ingin sesuatu terjadi dengannya dan seseorang yang di kejarnya.

Leeteuk pov.

Malam ini, tak ada satupun bintang menemani. Aku ingin menangis tapi bukan akulah orang yang paling sedih di sini. Aku menatap punggung tegap yang rasanya sangat jauh dari hadapanku. Sosok yang telah tumbuh dewasa, sosok yang kulahirkan dan kubesarkan hingga begitu kuat.

Kurasakan dingin menusuk tulangku, kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, berusaha menjaga tanganku tetap hangat. Hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah sungguh ingin menyiksa anak baikku yang sedang menunggu dengan kepercayaan pada cintanya yang abstrak. Ingin kupeluk dia, kusadarkan dia, yeoja itu tak pantas untuknya. Dia terlalu baik hingga menunggu sampai seperti ini.

Aku tak berani melangkah mendekatinya, bukan karena aku takut dia akan gelap mata dan menyakitiku. Bukan juga karena hujan lebat yang akan membasahi tubuhku, bukan juga karena aku tak menyayanginya. Aku hanya takut dia tak akan mempercayai ibunya ini, aku takut dia tak mengakuiku sebagai ibunya yang tak pernah bisa mengerti perasaannya. Aku memang bukan sosok ibu yang baik, aku bahkan berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya.

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, kyuhyun menghapusnya dan terus menegarkanku. Dia meyakinkanku, jika airmata ini hanya akan membuat kibum bertambah sedih. Kulirik hangeng, tubuhnya gemetar, aku tahu jika dia seperti itu dia sedang tersiksa. Sedang menahan tangisnya, baru kusadari begitu cintakah dia pada anak yang selama ini di tinggalkannya itu.

Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya diwajahnya, kulihat bulir bening mengalir dari pipinya. Ia masih berusaha menutupinya. Sudah lama aku tak melihat sosok lemahnya sejak pernikahan kami dulu. Kulepas pelan pelukan kyuhyun dari tubuhku, kutatap namja ini dalam, ia mengerti apa maksudku dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Hangeng, ku tarik lembut tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku bisa melihatnya, mata kemerahan yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Dia langsung memelukku, menangis terisak di bahuku seolah dia anak kecil. Dia memang seperti ini, sudah sangat lama sekali. Anak kecil yang mengejarku tanpa menyerah ini masih Hangeng yang dulu.

"Noona…" rengeknya membuat semua orang terdiam, panggilan yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Panggilan yang seharusnya. "Apa dosaku begitu besar hingga anak itu yang harus begitu menderita?" dia mengencangkan pelukannya, ku elus punggungnya lembut. "Mian he… seandainya aku tak begitu keterlaluan dia tak perlu semenderita ini. Kenapa anak itu yang harus menerima karma ini?"

"Sudah! Hapus air matamu Hannie! Kita harus menjemput bummie kita, dia bisa sakit jika terus seperti itu" perasaanku padanya masih ada tertinggal, rasa benci hilang begitu saja. Meski dia bukan lagi milikku, tapi dia namja yang pernah menetap lama dihatiku. Aku ingin mencintainya terus sebagai ayah dari kim kibum, anakku yang baik.

Kyuhyun memberikan payung pada Hangeng. Terlihat ulasan senyuman yang terkembang dibibir anak misterius yang kini memiliki hatiku seutuhnya ini. "Kibum membutuhkan kalian berdua sekarang, jadi kupinjamkan dia sebentar" kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku pelan pada Hangeng. Dia mengangguk percaya padaku. Inilah yang tak dapat dari Hangeng selama ini, kebebasan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri.

Hangeng memayungi ku dan kami berdua berjalan menghampiri namja yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan sangat tampan hari ini. "Chagiya…" kataku pelan menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Ia berbalik menatapku, meski tertutup derasnya air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, aku bisa melihatnya. Dia sedang menangis, dia sedang menyesali nasibnya.

"Eomma… dia takkan datang, aku tahu dia lupa hari ini" kibum menatap aku dan hangeng secara bergantian. "Appa… bagaimana mungkin dia melupakanku?" tangisnya pecah. Dipeluknya aku dan kurasakan pelukan hangeng memeluk kami berdua. Hangat…

Heechul pov.

Mobil sedan ini berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah di ujung jalan. Ini rumahku atau lebih tepatnya rumah kibum yang di belikannya untukku, untuk tempat tinggal kami berdua. Kutatap namja yang sedang mengantarku pulang, dia tersenyum. Di elusnya rambutku dengan tangannya yang besar. Di kecupnya lembut bibirku. "Selamat malam, chagiya… have a nice dream"

"Nee… have a nice dream. Love you" sambutku keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk kerumahku.

Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa aku melupakan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang salah di kantor pagi ini, kibum juga tak ada menghubungiku. Hanya beberapa panggilan mengganggu dari Sungmin yang langsung kumatikan. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang ingin mengatakan beberapa file laporan sudah dikirim ke e-mailku. Terkadang aku merasa dia selalu mengganggu, kenapa dia harus memberitahuku tentang semua yang terjadi di kantor saat aku bersama dengan choi siwon.

BLAAARRR… kudengar suara petir menyambar di tengah derasnya hujan. Hah… ini mengerikan! Aku harus secepatnya masuk dan menghangatkan diriku. Apa kibum sudah pulang? Atau dia masih di kantor ayahnya dan mengejutkanku dengan saham-saham yang masuk begitu saja tanpa kuduga. Keuntungan yang berlimpah masuk begitu saja ke rekeningku. Dia memang tak pernah mengecewakanku.

Aku masuk ke rumahku, ku tatap sosok kibum yang sedang asyik memainkan remote TV di atas sofa depan TV. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan dingin, pandangan yang paling kutakuti darinya. "Dari mana saja?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Kuputar otakku untuk menemukan jawaban terbaik. "Aku sedang bertemu dengan client" jawabku cepat.

"client mana yang jauh lebih penting dariku?" pertanyaannya itu seolah menyudutkanku.

Aku duduk disampingnya dan melingkarkan lenganku pada lengannya. "Aku hanya bekerja kim kibum, jangan cemburu seperti itu"

Dia menarik tangannya, sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku hingga tak ingin aku menyentuhnya. "noona, tolong ingat kata-kataku ini!" katanya yang membuatku menelan ludah kecut, kenapa anak ini terasa begitu berbeda.

Dia beranjak dari sofa, diambilnya 2 koper besar dari dalam kamar. Untuk apa koper itu? Dibukanya koper-koper tersebut, mataku membulat saat melihat uang yang sangat banyak memenuhinya. Diangkatnya satu per satu koper dan dilemparnya lembaran-lembaran uang itu di atas kepalaku. Aku diam, ya.. aku tak mengerti apa maksud perlakuan kurang ajarnya itu. "Aku takkan pernah menikahimu, bukankah hidupmu hanya untuk uang-uang ini. Aku berikan semuanya, anggap saja ini bayaran untuk hari-hari sebelumnya dan selanjutnya jika aku memakai tubuhmu"

Sungguh aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Apa maksudnya tadi? Uang ini dan tubuhku? Kutarik tangannya keras, tanganku spontan menampar wajahnya keras. "Kau kira aku pelacur kim kibum?" pekikku marah. Dia menatapku, Tuhan… dia menangis, apa yang baru kulakukan? Kulihat bekas tamparanku yang memerah di pipinya. Pasti sangat sakit!

"Mian he.. kibummie, aku tak sengaja" ku sentuh pipinya yang sepertinya sangat sakit. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke kamar!" aku berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya pada hal yang paling ia sukai dariku.

"Aku sedang tak mood, aku ingin tidur sendiri hari ini" katanya masuk ke kamar kami sambil membanting pintu keras. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kulirik HP ku, terlalu banyak missed call dari sungmin, kubuka pengingat di Hpku. Omo… hari ini… hari pernikahan kami! Bagaimana mungkin aku…?

Sinar matahari menyinari wajahku, kulihat aku sudah ada di dalam kamarku. Hmph… aku tahu dia tak mungkin bisa tanpaku walau semalam saja. Kibum pasti memindahkanku ke dalam kamar ini dari sofa depan kamar kami. Aku melirik ke samping tubuhku, aku tak menemukan dirinya. Biasanya dia masih tertidur kan jam segini mengingat ini hari Minggu.

Aku keluar dari kamar ini, aku terperanjat saat yang kutemukan di sofa adalah dia. Dia menggantikanku, dan tak membiarkanku masuk angin diluar. "Chagi.. tidurlah di dalam, kau bisa sakit. Aku tahu aku salah, jangan marah!" aku memasang gaya aegyoku, ku goncang tubuhnya pelan. Tapi kibum tak kunjung bangun. "Chagiya…" aku memperkeras goncangan ditubuhnya.

BRUUUKKK…. Lho… dia terjatuh dari sofa dengan nafas yang tersenggal. OMO…. Apa yang terjadi? Wajahnya memerah, dengan takut-takut aku menyentuh dahinya. Ini… panas sekali. "Kibummie…" aku jadi sangat takut sekarang. Tiba-tiba HP kibum berbunyi, aku melihat nama Kim Hangeng diatasnya. Karena panik aku langsung saja mengangkat telpon itu.

"Jebal… Kibummie sakit" kataku histeris.

"Mwo? Tenanglah… aku akan segera ke sana!" kurasa dia yang lebih panik dariku. Dia langsung mematikan telponnya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi, aku segera membukanya. Disana tampak sosok namja manis yang kurasa sangat muda sebagai kim Hangeng. Dibelakangnya berdiri yeoja cantik yang ku tahu sebagai model terkenal kim leeteuk. Kenapa yeoja itu disini?

"Dimana dia?" namja itu menatapku dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Aku menunjukkan arahnya sambil berlari. Dia langsung mengangkat tubuh kibum dipunggungnya. "Teuki bukakan kamarnya!"

Leeteuk eonni berlari dan membuka pintu kamarku dan kibum. "Kenapa kau bengong? Ambil air dingin dan handuk" perintah leeteuk eonni yang langsung saja ku kerjakan. Aku terlalu takut terjadi sesuatu pada kibum. Benar… aku takut kehilangan namja itu.

Aku mematung diam melihat leeteuk mulai mengompres dahi kibum. Tak pernah kusangka leeteuk adalah eommanya kibum, istri seorang kim hangeng. Satu hal yang tak pernah kuduga juga, kalau kim hangeng semuda ini, tak kusangka dia menikah dengan leeteuk saat masih kelas 3SMP. "Aku sudah duga dia akan sakit. Hannie… bisakah kau jaga dia sebentar?"

"Anakku, cepatlah sembuh!" Hangeng menggengam tangan kibum dan kulihat sosok ayah dari namja yang kurasa sangat muda itu. Kurasa kibum juga akan punya sosok seperti dia meski dilihat sungguh sangat muda.

Leeteuk mendorongku keluar dari kamar ini. Dia menutup pintu kamar. "Jadi kau yeoja yang membuat anakku jadi seperti ini?" suaranya terdengar mengerikan. Aku menunduk takut, bagaimanapun dia adalah calon mertuaku, bodoh jika aku melawannya.

"Kim Heechul imnida" aku membungkuk hormat padanya.

Dia menamparku saat aku menaikkan kepalaku. Sialan! "Aku kira kau yeoja yang hebat yang bisa membuat anakku bertekuk lutut. Ternyata kau tak lebih dari seorang pelacur yang miskin" MWO? Apa yang dikatakannya? Brengsek dia mengataiku apa barusan? "Apa aku salah? Apa kau mencari uangmu sendiri? Apa semua kekayaan ini bisa kau dapatkan sendiri tanpa anakku?"

Aku terdiam, dia benar, aku hanya menjual tubuhku untuk mendapat segalanya dari kibum. Apa bedanya aku dengan seorang pelacur? "Aku serius kali ini, jika kau ingin menyakiti anakku aku akan membunuhmu duluan" leeteuk menjambak rambutku kuat. "Aku membenci wanita sepertimu, tak tahu diuntung setelah mendapat banyak dari seorang namja. Kau memalukan, apa kau tak tahu aturan mainnya sebagai wanita yang memerlukan uang?"

Kulihat rambutku rontok beberapa lembar. Omona… rambut indahku? "Berhenti meringis, kau tahu, bagaimana sakitnya hati anakku saat menunggumu dengan rasa malu atas nama keluarganya semalam?" aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghajar yeoja ini. Benar.. akulah yang salah. Akulah yang membuat kibum kecewa dan menjadi seperti ini.

Author pov.

Memaafkan…. Hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan seorang kim kibum. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa begitu bersabar tapi tanyakan mengapa ia bisa begitu bersabar. "Karena cinta" jawabnya tenang saat kyuhyun bertanya tentang hal yang serupa.

"Jangan babo kibummie, kau sudah sangat sering disakiti oleh yeoja itu!" sela eunhyuk sambil mengutuki sahabatnya yang ia rasa terlalu babo itu. Donghae hanya menghela nafas bingung. Ia juga tak punya kata-kata lain untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya. Pembatalan pernikahan yang memalukan itu tak cukup membuat kibum meninggalkan heechul dan mereka yakin heechul akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila untuk membuat sahabat mereka lebih sakit lagi.

Kwangmin memasuki ruangan pimpinannya itu. Ia tersenyum manis yang cukup membuat semua namja kecuali kibum menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Oppa disini juga? Pimpinan rapat hari ini di batalkan karena direktur utama merubah jadwalnya"

"Sejak kapan kau secantik ini Kwangmin-ah?" puji Donghae menggigit jari telujuk tangannya.

Eunhyuk memasang wajah cengo. Sangat cantik dan terlalu cantik malahan dimata namja normal seperti mereka. PLAKK… PLAAKKK… dokument tebal menghempas wajah kedua namja itu. Jelas saja itu dari seorang Cho kyuhyun yang sedikit tak suka jika adiknya dilihat dengan muka penuh nafsu. Dengan wajah merona merah, kwangmin membungkuk hormat. "Kalau begitu saya permisi" katanya.

"Kwangmin-ssi" suara kibum menghentikan langkah yeoja cantik itu. "Ambillah kotak dan bunga di atas mejaku"

Kwangmin terlihat bingung, dibukanya kotak kecil yang dimaksudkan kibum. Dia menemukan sebuah gantungan kunci pikachu yang sangat disukainya disana. Serangkaian tulip putih membuat senyum merekah indah di wajah kwangmin. Bunga yang menjadi awal pertemuannya dengan namja ini, dia masih mengingatnya. "Iniii…"

"Untukmu! Saengil chukhae hamida" kata kibum singkat yang cukup membuat kyuhyun malu. Ya… dia bahkan tak ingat ini hari kedua adik kembarnya ulang tahun. Kibum sungguh hebat bisa mengingat hari spesial ini.

"Gommawo oppa…" kwangmin membungkuk sekali lagi. Terlihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia kemudian keluar dari ruangan kibum dengan langkah ringan. Kyuhyun menatap kibum begitu juga dengan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"Dia takkan berhenti mencintaimu jika kau terus memperlakukannya dengan begitu spesial" donghae menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau benar… hae. Aku kasihan pada anak itu, aku sudah dengar dari wookie perjuangannya untuk memberi perhatian padamu" sambung eunhyuk

"Kalian sedang bercanda apa? Dia tak menyukaiku seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dia menganggapku sebagai oppa yang baik seperti dia menganggap kalian semua"

Kyuhyun menatap kibum tajam. "Bisakah kau menikahi adikku?"

Semua mata kini menatap kyuhyun dengan bingung. Apa dia gila? "Aku serius, aku hanya merasa adikku lebih pantas kau cintai dari pada yeoja itu. Aku tak ingin bilang ini sebelumnya, tapi aku diam-diam selidiki chullie noona belakangan ini"

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin mati kyuhyun?" kibum meraih kerah baju kyuhyun. Donghae dan eunhyuk berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Dia selingkuh darimu kibummie. Kau datanglah di hotel ini, nomor kamar ini. Aku tahu kau hanya percaya dengan matamu sendiri. Lihatlah dia dengan matamu itu, kemudian aku minta kau menikahi adikku segera saat kau merasa ini tak benar"

Kibum pov.

Aku melirik jam dinding rumahku, sudah pukul dua belas lewat empat puluh malam. Apa aku harus diam sekarang? Apa aku harus menuruti kata-kata kyuhyun untuk datang ke hotel murahan ini? Aku berusaha menelpon heechul, tak hasilnya sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Kurasa aku harus memantapkan hatiku bahwa heechul setia padaku, hanya padaku.

Aku meraih mantelku di lemari dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang di tulis kyuhyun di kertas ini. Mobil silverku ini menembus kegelapan malam, aku tahu donghae dan eunhyuk mengikuti mobilku dari belakang. Mereka mungkin mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, tapi aku masih sangat yakin atas cinta heechul padaku.

Kuparkirkan mobilku di depan hotel itu, kulihat wajah eunhyuk dan donghae yang ikut keluar dari mobil mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka dan mereka membalasnya dengan sangat hangat. Ku dahulukan langkahku memasuki hotel itu dan tanpa basa basi langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 3. Kulihat angka yang sama persis dengan kertas yang diberi kyuhyun terpasang di depan salah satu kamar hotel itu.

"Dikunci" kata eunhyuk saat dia mencoba membuka pintu itu. "Apa kita dobrak saja?"

"Bagaimana jika kita salah?"celutuk donghae

"Tinggal bayar ganti rugi, gitu aja repot. Pintu kamar hotel milikku jauh lebih mahal dari pintu ini" eunhyuk masih sempat bercanda di tengah ketegangan ini.

"Ya.. sudah, kita dobrak saja!" kataku mengambil suara agar mereka tak meneruskan pembicaraan bodoh mereka.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, entah ini pantas dilihat atau tidak. Kami melihat seorang namja yang sedang bercinta dengan seorang yeoja di bawahnya. Namja itu menghentikan aksinya saat melihat suara gaduh yang kami hasilkan. Aku kenal namja itu, dia… choi siwon. Detak jantungku seolah berhenti saat melihat wajah yeoja yang sedang ia tiduri.

Dia langsung mendorong siwon dan menarik selimut hingga seluruh tubuhnya yang terlihat tertutupi. Aku tak mengerti, ada rasa senang menyelimuti hatiku. Aku tersenyum, donghae dan eunhyuk terlihat ketakutan melihat ekspresiku. "Kita pulang!" kataku pada kedua namja itu.

"Kibummie… aku bisa jelaskan!" heechul noona menyusul langkahku hanya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia menarik tanganku saat aku sudah keluar dari pintu kamar hina itu.

"Jelaskan? Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan noona? Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, persis seperti video porno yang pernah kutonton" suaraku, kumohon jangan terlalu dingin seperti ini. Aku akan menyakiti perasaannya.

"Bummie…."

"Bagaimana caramu menjelaskannya padaku? Dengan memaksaku masuk ke kamar itu dan tidur denganku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan? Dengar noona! Aku bukan mencintai tubuhmu, aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang jauh lebih indah dengan uang. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku tak perlu apapun darimu kecuali cinta"

"Mian he…" kudengar suara tangisnya yang sangat memilukan. Kali ini aku takkan tertipu.

"Noona… sudahlah! Aku takkan menarik lagi yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Kita akhiri saja! Aku muak dengan penipuan yang sering kau lakukan!"

Kutatap wajah kwangmin yang melihatku dengan penuh haru. Sebentar lagi pernikahan kami, aku akan bersama dengannya tanpa takut dia akan melupakan hari ini dan takkan datang. Dia yeoja yang berbeda, dia sangat baik bahkan terlalu baik. Dia mencintaiku dan kurasa aku juga begitu. Aku takkan meninggalkannya.

Aku keluar dari ruangan ini, berusaha menarik nafas dan menenangkan hatiku. Seorang yeoja berdiri di hadapanku, sosok yang sangat kukenal bahkan aku tak bisa melupakannya. Sosok yang kucintai sekaligus kubenci. Kim heechul dia ada disini. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. Mataku terpaku pada perutnya yang kurasa lebih besar, bukankah dia sangat mengagungkan perut ratanya itu?

"Noona…?" dia menangis dalam diam. Jangan menangis, kumohon! Aku paling tak kuat melihatnya menangis. Aku menarik tangannya ke ruangan lain. Dia langsung memelukku saat aku menutup pintu itu.

"Bummie… aku… aku… bagaimana ini?" aku menatapnya dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku mengandung anak laki-laki" katanya yang membuatku tertawa.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku noona?" bukankah ini pertanyaan yang wajar. Kurasa dia lebih pantas bertanya pada choi siwon dari pada aku. Itukan anak namja itu bukan anakku.

"Ini anakmu babo!" katanya sangar yang membuatku menelan ludah kecut. Maksudnya? Dia mengandung anak laki-laki dan anak itu adalah anakku? OmO!

"Kau tak salah hitung?" tanyaku seadanya.

Dia menangis lagi. "Aku sedang tak bercanda kibum. Mana mungkin aku berani mengatakannya padamu jika ini bukan anakmu"

"Kau gugurkan saja kemudian menikahlah dengan siwon. Bukankah itu gampang?" jangan sumpahi aku. Yang kukatakan itu benar, aku tak ingin anak ini menyakiti perasaan kwangmin. Aku lebih mencintai yeoja itu daripada siapapun sekarang.

"Siwon mencampakkanku! Dia sudah punya istri dan aku hanya wanita simpanannya. Kau puas? Ambil saja hartamu itu! Yang penting nikahi aku kibum, aku tak akan pernah menggugurkan anak ini"

"Kenapa? Kau bisa dapatkan namja manapun setelah kau menggugurkannya"

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Aku mencintaimu! Bagaimana mungkin aku menggugurkan anak dari orang yang kucintai. Ku akui aku salah, aku sadari aku tak perlu uangmu lagi" aku merasa tertegun dengan perkataannya itu. Dia sedang tak berbohong sekarang, aku tahu itu.

"Mian he noona. Aku bisa saja pergi denganmu tapi aku tak ingin kwangmin merasakan perasaan yang pernah kurasakan dulu waktu kau menggagalkan pernikahan kita. Kumohon pergilah! Aku tak bisa melukai dia"

Dia diam dan melepas cengkraman tangannya dariku. Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Apa aku namja yang jahat? Aku hanya tak ingin aku melukai orang yang kucintai. Apa aku salah? Aku berlari menuju ruangan pernikahanku. Aku berdiri dan menunggu dia di altar. Kwangmin tersenyum dan aku bisa melihat kyuhyun yang sedang mengantarnya padaku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan betapa indahnya dia hari ini.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci diantara kami, untuk pertama kalinya aku menciumnya. Aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Aku terlalu trauma dengan kejadian heechul yang merasa aku hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, eommaku menangis haru di pelukan kyuhyun. Appa ku tersenyum ramah. Inilah yang kuinginkan dari dulu, dan yeoja yang bisa mengabulkannya hanya kwangmin.

Aku masih bisa melihat wajah heechul yang menangisiku. Beginilah rasanya di tinggalkan kim heechul. Sebuah hal yang sangat kumengerti… yeoja itu akan menyesal saat dia ditinggalkan. Aku sungguh meninggalkannya, aku sungguh tak berharap dia membalas cintaku. Aku sungguh tak perlu memikirkan berapa banyak perhatian yang bisa kuberikan padanya agar dia tak meninggalkanku. Aku tak perlu menyediakan jutaan dollar untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi. Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku yang sempurna dan mencintai orang yang sempurna seperti kwangmin.

Author pov.

3 tahun kemudian

Dengan penuh cinta, kibum merangkul tubuh istrinya di bangku taman. Kwangmin terlalu banyak menangis belakangan ini. Dia merasa sedikit merasa bersalah. "Tersenyumlah! Aku ingin melukismu" kata kibum mengeluarkan cat dan kuas dari tas lukisnya. Kwangmin berusaha tersenyum, menatap suaminya yang sedang melukisnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau cantik chagi" terdengar suara kibum yang semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Eomma….." suara anak kecil yang berlari di depannya membuat senyumnya memudar seketika. Kibum terdiam saat anak itu terjatuh. Kwangmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan membantu anak itu berdiri.

Kibum meletakkan alat lukisnya. Dia segera berlari menghampiri kwangmin yang tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk anak itu erat. "Eomma disini sayang… kau harusnya berhati-hati jangan sampai jatuh!" suara menyayat hati terdengar dari kwangmin.

Segera kibum memisahkan kwangmin dengan anak itu saat anak itu berteriak tak bisa bernafas. "Chagi… itu bukan anak kita. Lepaskan dia!"

"Dia anakku.. lepas!" anak itu menangis ketakutan. Kibum memeluk kwangmin erat. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan bummie. Dia menangis!"

Kibum mendudukkan kwangmin di bangku taman. Di elusnya rambut istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku tak bisa memberi anak untukmu. Aku terlalu mengecewakan sebagai istri" suara tangis kwangmin pecah. Baru saja dia kehilangan anak dan rahimnya. Kibum bisa menduga betapa tertekannya istrinya itu sekarang. Keluarganya membutuhkan keturunan tapi ia lebih memikirkan kejiwaan kwangmin dari seorang keturunan.

"Anu…" anak kecil itu menarik baju kwangmin pelan. "Eomma jangan menangis! Lihat appa jadi sedih!" kibum tertegun melihat anak kecil itu mengerti keadaannya. Kwangmin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi anak itu lembut.

"Aku kasihan melihat ahjumma ini, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memanggilnya eomma sebelum eommaku datang" anak itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Kau anak yang pintar, siapa namamu?" kibum mengangkat tubuh mungil anak laki-laki itu disampingnya dan kwangmin. Ia sedikit lega karena kwangmin terlihat sangat senang dengan keberadaan anak itu.

Anak itu tak langsung menjawab. Dimainkannya jemari kwangmin yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Namaku Kim Hee Bum" *author: nama kucing tuh*. Kibum tertawa, "Kim Ki Bum imnida"

"Appa… kau seharusnya membelikan kami es krim" kwangmin tersenyum melirik kibum. Kibum langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati tukang es krim yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Ditatapnya istri dan anak itu turut dalam kebahagiaan, dia merasa bersyukur atas keberadaan anak itu. "Eomma…." Kibum terdiam saat anak itu berteriak.

"Kau mau kemana?" kwangmin terlihat kecewa dan ingin menangkap Heebum. Anak itu memeluk seorang yeoja.

"Bummie… kemana saja? Kau membuatku cemas, aku sangat merindukanmu anak nakal!" kata-kata itu terdengar familiar di telinga kibum. Kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh seorang yeoja padanya dulu. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengarnya lagi, dari suara yang persis sama. Es krim yang di pegang kibum jatuh begitu saja saat ia melihat wajah yeoja itu.

Kibum berlari dan menangkap kwangminnya sebelum menarik heebum dari tangan yeoja itu. Di peluknya kwangmin yang menangis kembali di pelukannya. "Bummie…" kibum menatap yeoja itu. Ia tahu yeoja itu sedang tak memanggil anaknya tapi dia. "Kau temanilah tante itu dulu. Panggil dia eomma! Arraso?"

Heebum patuh, ditariknya tangan kwangmin dan menjauhkannya dari ibu dan paman yang baru saja ia temui. "Apa kabar bummie? Kau jauh terlihat lebih tampan sekarang" yeoja itu membuka pembicaraan.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau juga terlihat jauh lebih cantik noona". Detak jantung kibum semakin keras. Ia semakin takut dugaannya itu benar. Diliriknya istrinya yang sedang bermain dengan heebum.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar sepertimu kan kibummie?" kibum terdiam. Inilah yang dari tadi takut ia dengar. Heebum itu sungguh anaknya. Anak yang ia suruh untuk di gugurkan. Kibum menunduk, dia tak berani menatap wajah heechul.

Kwangmin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping kibum. Membuat kibum terkejut. "Chagi… ayo kita pulang! Anak kita pasti lelah kalau terlalu lama disini"

"Mrs. Kim Kwangmin, kau ingin membawa anakku pulang?" suara heechul cukup membuat kibum untuk segera menggenggam tangan kwangmin. Ia mengenal heechul dengan sangat baik. "Aku akan memberikannya, tapi berikan suamimu untukku"

"Ayo kita pulang! Tinggalkan Heebum bersamanya! Jangan yang aneh-aneh kwangmin!" kibum menarik kwangmin cepat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berkelit dengan kebohongan itu? Ini anak mu, aku serius merawatnya untukmu" mata kwangmin membulat mendengar ocehan heechul tentang suaminya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ditariknya tangan heechul.

"Jadi kau heechul eonnie?" suaranya terdengar parau. "Apakah ini anak kibum?"

Heechul terdiam. Apalagi saat kwangmin tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu eonnie. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Kwangmin tersenyum di tatapnya wajah kibum. "Aku sudah lama tahu dari sungmin eonnie, chagi.. jangan terlalu terkejut! Apa ini anak itu? Anak kita?" kwangmin memeluk heebum dan menggendong heebum. "Eonnie.. kumohon biarkan anak ini mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan! Menikahlah dengan suamiku"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jangan bercanda!" kibum menyela keras. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut istrinya sendiri.

"Aku serius kibummie… kita memerlukan anak dan aku tak bisa memberikannya untukmu. Heechul eonni bisa, dan dia sudah memberikan satu untuk kita. Nikahilah dia! Aku takkan ada masalah, untuk oppa biar aku yang menjelaskan. Eonnie… terimalah aku menjadi saengmu!"

Heechul memeluk kwangmin, kibum terdiam dengan aksi membingungkan kedua yeoja yang sama-sama mencintainya itu. "Gommawo… betapa bersyukurnya aku karena kibum dimiliki olehmu"

Kibum pov.

Entahlah… aku tak mengerti… sungguh tak mengerti… kenapa rasanya aku mengulang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu? Sekarang yeoja yang selalu kuharapkan inilah yang mengucapkan janji suci itu. Aku tak melihat air mata dari kwangmin. Dia tersenyum untukku dan memelukku saat aku dan heechul noona sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Kucium dahinya lembut. Aku menikahi heechul noona bukan karena aku mencintainya tapi karena mencintaimu kwangmin. Ini harapanmu kan? Aku akan lakukan dan aku takkan mengecewakanmu. Dia memang ibu dari anak-anakku tapi hanya kau yang kuberikan cinta ini.

_Cinta itu, bukan soal nafsu atau kebahagian. Itu hanya soal pengorbanan yang di berikan. Cho kwangmin, saranghae…. Kau memilih cinta suci itu untuk di berikan padaku. Kim heechul… kuharap kau belajar dari semua ini. Uang itu takkan bisa membuatmu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Hanya kebaikannya yang memberikan ku untuk mu._

END

Okkkkkeeeeeeeeee….. harap reviewannya!


End file.
